Season 2: Rewrite
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: The Scooby Gang battle their way through highschool with the aid of a new family in town. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Season 2:Rewrite  
Author: Chantel  
Rating: PG-R  
Summary: Season Two Rewrite: What if the Scooby Gang got two new members instead of just one in season two? W/T femslash, if that bugs you move along.  
A/N: This is my first Buffy fanfic sooo please be gentle. lol. I'm kind of a feedback hoe so let me know what you think! :). This first chapter might be a little slow, but it'll get moving soon! Promise!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not making any money, I'm just expressing nerd solidarity.

* * *

What's My Line pt. 1

Willow Rosenberg walked down the hallway towards the career fair with her head held high. If some crummy aptitude test couldn't produce proper results for her, then she would look at what was offered and decide for herself. There were a variety of tables set up in the schools common hall and the redhead had just finished listening to the benefits of working as a sales associate when, none other than, Xander Harris beamed towards her.

"Willow!" he greeted her as he pulled her aside "What are you doing here master non-conformist? Flee while you can."

She smiled at her friend, "I'm looking for Buffy" she said rationalizing her presence.

"Have you seen her?"

Nodding, the boy replied, "Ah yes, the Buffster left with Giles a while ago. Something about a field trip to the cemetery"

As she was about to inquire further, Principal Synder rounded the corner and began his interrogation.

"Where is she?" the gnome of a man asked.

"Who? Buffy?" Xander asked, attempting to stall.

"Yes Buffy, and don't give me the spiel about having just ran into her…"

Synder's words faded in Willows mind as she glanced around anxiously. Something had just come over her and she couldn't help but notice the electricity in the air. The static was so palpable that she could almost taste it. She was vaguely aware that her friend and the principal were engaged in a conversation escalating in hostility, but her mind became foggy and she couldn't focus. Sighing, she was overcome with the smell of lavender. 'That's weird' the redhead thought to herself. She could feel something warm emanating from behind her but before she could turn around to investigate Xander was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Willow?" the boy gestured emphatically to wake his friend from her trance. "Paging Dr-"

"Hi! Xander, hi." She cut him off "sorry, I must have zoned out for a second" Shaking her head she looked around to see if she could pinpoint the origin of heat, but to her dismay she found nothing.

"Are you alright there champ?" the boy asked frowning.

"What?" she blinked back to full reality in time to launch into an explanation. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. You know me, Finey McFine with the fineness. And the complete regular feeling of being normal. To the extent that anyone with sensory dysfunction can claim to be normal, and therefore fine" she forced a smile and took a breath. Xander stared at her deadpanned.

"And on that note.." he trailed off, blinking in confusion.

"Sorry Xand, just got lost in my head for a second" he smiled, put a hand on her shoulder and they began walking down the hall.

"No worries Will, if my brain was as big as yours I'd probably get lost in it too"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Don't you have an appointment with your warden?"

"That I do. I should probably get to that. Ciao belle"

Watching as her friend walked off, Willow inhaled deeply, no lavender. Shaking her head she turned around and almost ran into two men in black suits.

"Willow Rosenberg?" the first man asked.

"E-excuse me?" she asked confused at how the man knew who she was.

"Walk with us" he said, leading her past a large black curtain that sectioned off part of the common hall.

"What is all of this?" the girl asked noticing that classical music hummed softly in her ears. She looked around and saw a table of hor-d'eouvres next to a large television that had been brought into the area.

"Please" the man smiled "make yourself comfortable. You have been selected to meet with the Geoff Praxton"

"Geoff Praxton? Of Praxton incorporated? The world's league leader in software and network technology?" her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"That's the one. His jet has been delayed by fog, but if you take a seat he'll be along shortly"

"Wait, I don't understand. I didn't even get my test back" she exerted confused.

"The test was irrelevant. We've had you on our radar for some time now" the second man said, speaking for the first time. Willow had forgotten that he was even there.

"Is that a good thing?"

The man nodded, "I would think so. Our company is extremely selective, as you can see, only one other Sunnydale student matched our criteria. If you'll excuse us Ms. Rosenberg. Try the canapé" he said, smiling as he left.

Willow turned around to see a boy sitting on the couch in front of her, staring at a plate of shrimp. She settled into the couch beside him sitting nervously. She had never seen the boy before and his fascination with the hor d'eouvres seemed to be demanding all of his attention. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke up.

"Want one?" he offered the plate to her.

"Oh, no thank you. Shrimp on me, usually equals bad."

He nodded, "For such small crustaceans they such can pack the heat"

Willow smiled, "They're notorious"

The boy let out, what Willow determined to be, a small laugh, though it sounded more like a short breath, "I believe it, I've been witness to their ferocity."

He turned to look at her, "I'm Oz"

Willow looked at the boy again; she had not seen him before. His hair was light and he had scruff on his face. 'Maybe he is a senior?' she asked herself, although she had a few senior classes she did not have enough to know all the older generation in school. Still, she had never seen him in the halls before.

"Willow" she replied, he quirked an eyebrow. "Is me. I mean. I'm Willow. Are you new here?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave a slight nod. "Transferred mid-semester"

She was about to ask him what classes he had when the men in black suits arrived again, with another man, dressed to express his wealth, behind them.

"Sorry for the delay folks, I'm Mr. Praxton. You two must be.." he paused to look at the sheet the first man handed to him. "Willow Rosenberg and Daniel-"

"Oh, it's Oz."

Geoff Praxton was confused, his records were never wrong.

"Middle name" Oz added, off of the older mans, and Willows, confused looks.

"Ah, I see. Well Oz it is then" the man smiled "I'm Geoff Praxton. Pleasure to meet both of you. Now! I bet you both wonder why I've asked to meet with you…"

o:o:o:o:o:

Willow rushed into the library. "Buffy! You would not believe who I just met! Geoff Praxton! As in the head and founder of Praxton inc! He is only the holy grail of computer tech! AND! He wanted to recruit me! How crazy is that? Can you believe I was sitting next to the soul inventor of Netscape Landscape?" Willow bounced up and down on her feet as she talked, "Although, he was shorter than I expected. I mean not hobbit short, but definitely not tall either. Maybe like a really tall hobbit!" she beamed from ear to ear.

The slayer regarded her friend with a grave smile. Willow picked up on the mood immediately.

"What's wrong?.."

"oh ya know, the world is conspiring against me" the blonde answered with too much pep.

"Why am I sensing this is going to end in hours of research?" Xanders voice echoed from behind Willow as he entered the library.

o:o:o:o:o:o

As the events of the day played out Willow immersed herself with volumes, texts, web pages, and even scrolls. Buffy had left, only to return later with a ring from the Order of Taraka, a league of assassins sent to kill her. She had looked through everything she could possibly get her hands on, but still she found nothing helpful. Buffy had disappeared again, Xander had gone home, Giles was rummaging around in his office and Willow was beginning to feel frustrated.

She ran her hands through her hair and then checked her watch, 2:30 am. 'No wonder my eyes burn'. After going home for dinner with her parents, Willow had showered, grabbed a few snacks and headed back to the library. She had been researching for almost 8 hours. Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes and put her head down on the desk in front of her. 'Worst. Day. Ever' she groaned. Her thoughts traveled back to earlier in the day, the warmth she had felt and the static in the air. It was as if she had felt someone press against her, despite the fact that no one had. The fog of exhaustion set in before she had time to caffinate it and, surrendering, the scent of lavender was the last thing Willow thought of before falling into sleep.

* * *

So, what do you think? Hit the Review button and let me know?


	2. What's My Line pt 2

Season Two: Rewrite.  
Author: Chantel  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making money. Again, just expressing nerd solidarity.  
A/N: thoughts are in italics now. It just fits better for me. :). Thanks for the comments so far; I really appreciate hearing from you guys.

* * *

What's My Line part 2

.1.

After Willow had woken up, Giles had suggested she go get some breakfast and take some time to stretch her feet. "Would you mind terribly getting some books for me? I'm afraid I left them in my car the other night." The redhead smiled, "Sure Giles. Toss me your keys?" she had worked quickly, taking a shower in the locker room before getting something to eat. As she made her way back from Giles' car, she stopped in the hallway in search of what time it was. _Good thing I don't have first period today_ she noted to herself. Deciding it was probably a good idea to get to the library before the first bell sounded, and the hall monitors descended, the redhead picked up her pace. Rounding the corner near the library and the French room, Willow slammed into another student. She fell to the floor, her books crashing down beside her in time with the "Oof!" she let out.

She didn't know whether it was because she had slammed to the floor, but her ears began to buzz and the electricity in the air returned. Looking around, she spotted a girl, about her age, on the floor directly in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?" the girl yelled "Walk much?"

"I'm so-"Willow tried to apologize but the girl was having none of it. She watched, feebly, as the girl stood up, kicked one of her books away and stormed off in a huff.

"..sorry" she finished.

The redhead shook her head, regained her composure and set about picking up her reading material. She tried to put the static out of her mind but it was getting harder to ignore.

"H-here" lavender filled Willow's senses.

"Le-let me. Let me help you w-with that" beside her, with the book that had been kicked away, crouched a blonde haired girl gathering Willow's belongings.

Willow felt a burn resonate deep within her chest and before she could stop herself she reached out for the blonde girls hand. When her hand touched skin, there was an audible crack and she found herself staring into a pair of deep electric blue eyes. _Wow _

The charge in the air grew and Willow felt as though it was traveling through her, settling in a part of her heart that she was unaware existed. She felt awake, alive, and more aware than she ever had before. She was about to move forward when the blonde girl looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Willow broke out of her trance and realized her hand was still covering the girls.

"Sorry!" She jerked her hand back, landing hard on her tailbone in the process. "Ow! Sorry! Here you are, helping me and I'm clawing at you. Which is not usually how I say thank you, 'cause who wants to be thanked by being mauled right?" the redhead let the question linger as she started collecting her things as quickly as possible.

The blonde girl laughed softly and handed Willow the rest of her books.

"What I mean is, thank you. For helping"

"N-no pr-problem. You f-fell p-pretty hard" the blonde started, gesturing to the floor. "Are y-y-you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm alright. Not the first time I've landed on my keister, sure won't be the last"

The blonde girl nodded and smiled. Willow was blown away. _She has a beautiful smile_..

"Um. T-that girl w-was p-pretty rude, huh?" _And those eyes._' Willow thought.

"Yeah, well. Probably one of Cordelia's pledges. You know how that goes" the redhead quipped. She was met with confusion.

"C-Cordelia? I'm n-new h-here so.." the blonde looked down shyly.

"Wow Sunnydale must have put out a recruitment program" Willow chuckled "Consider yourself lucky, Cordelia is kind of.." _how should I phrase this_ "you know that popular girl you want to avoid at all costs?" the other girl nodded "That would be her."

"G-gotcha" the girl looked up through the curtain of hair that fell in her face.

"So you're new here, huh? I'm Willow. Rosenberg. Well, usually just Willow. But they say it's polite to introduce yourself with your full name so.. There it is."

The girl giggled "I'm T-Tara." She paused. "Maclay. Usually j-just Tara. It's n-nice to meet you."

Willow couldn't contain the giddy feeling rising in her chest. _That's odd_

"M-Mythological Transference Along the Ether, huh? P-pretty heavy r-reading for a.. s-senior?" Tara asked pointing to the book in Willow's hand.

"Junior, yeah" Willow flushed 3 shades of red and laughed nervously "weird hobby of mine. Not at all to be taken seriously"

"N-not weird if you're l-looking f-for a conversion c-conduit"

The redhead eyed the blonde carefully, "conversion conduit?"

The bell rang loudly, reverberating against the two girls as they stood amongst the scrambling students. Tara ducked her head and held her books close to her chest.

"I g-guess that-that's my que to g-get to c-class. H-hope you don't b-bruise" Tara smiled and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Willow motioned to stop Tara from leaving "You're new right? Maybe see you around later? I mean, if you find yourself asking where stuff is. I'm a pretty good guide"

_What am I DOING? "find yourself asking where stuff is"? What is that?_

A giant smile exploded on Tara's face and she nodded quickly before responding, "I'd like that."

"Great. I mean, cool. Well I'll see you around then" Willow was beaming

"A-absolutely"

And with that, the girl turned and joined the sea of teenagers rushing to find their classes.

_That was the most peculiar encounter ever_, Willow thought, _what was that feeling? Did she feel it too? She had to have.. there is no way I could have imagined that. It was so real.. _

Willow made her way back to the library thinking of Tara, a smile on her face as she pushed through the doors. _That's such a pretty name.._

"Hey guys!" she greeted everyone as she set the books on the counter.

"Identeefy Yerself!" came the harsh voice of a small, fierce looking, stranger.

"Uh… "

"It's okay Kendra, down girl. This is Willow. She's a friend. Fri-end. Comprendo?"

The stranger turned to Buffy, "What do you mean she's a friend?"

The blonde slayer looked as though she were ready to go a few rounds with The Master again.

"I mean she's cool. You can come back from defcon 1."

The redhead watched the exchange with confusion written on her face. "Um, guys? Why do I feel like I'm missing something giant?"

Buffy began to explain when Kendra cut her off.

"You can't just tell her! De slayer should protect her identitee at'all costs"

"Giles!" the slayer whined, "will you please tell the pink ranger that she can abandon her post?"

"yes, well," the watcher began, "you see Kendra, Willow is one of Buffy's friends. There are a few people here in Sunnydale that, ah, well, they know Buffy's identity. Willow is one of them, and, ah, well, I suppose you could say she helps Buffy, with her, um, slaying. And they spend time together, socially"

"And you tink dat is okay?"

Tired of being in the dark, Willow spoke up, "Hi. Sorry. Can I get filled in? Please?"

After several minutes of bickering and explaining Willow stood, dumbfounded, as she looked from Kendra to Buffy. "Well, I guess that makes sense.. I mean you did die.."

The blonde slayer was quick to defend, "yeah but only for a second!"

"Looks like it was enough" the young hacker responded carefully.

"Hmpf, apparently"

Willow listened as the two slayers and one watcher argued over Angel and what was going to be done about the current situation they had landed in. Her mind still on Tara, the redhead was only half in the conversation. She couldn't get the scent of lavender out of her mind. Had Tara been the cause of her new found feelings? And why had the whole world shifted when she was near? _I need to find out more_ she conceded. Willow was pulled out of her thoughts by Buffy jumping up and running out the door.  
"What in the frilly heck?" Willow let out as she watched Kendra chase after Buffy, "Giles?" she questioned.  
The Englishman just shook his head and went about cleaning his glasses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't mind going through the scrolls, Willow? You did exhaust yourself reading last night. I wouldn't want you to neglect your other studies, or more importantly, your health."  
Willow smiled at the Watcher as he looked at her, concern painted on his face. "Sure Giles. It's no problemo. I have a spare period anyways today remember? And you know what they say about idles hands.. "  
"Ah yes," he relented "best to not test that phrase out on the Hellmouth one supposes"  
"Darn tootin'" she nodded her head to emphasize her words.  
"Yes well, let me know if something should come up" and with that he retired to his office to study his own books.

When she saw that Giles had disappeared from sight, Willow opened her web browser and typed in "conversion conduit".

_Conversion Conduits, usually coupled with a catalytic substance, are used to channel energies from one class of demon to another. Typically referred to as "the medians midway", conversional conduits are rare to come across as they only form when mystical forces align with elemental energy at a key power convergence. This junction allows one to drain the undiluted life force from one being and transfer it to another through the ether._

Willow's eyes widened. Tara had known what she was talking about, without even knowing the situation. _She must have known was I was looking for by the titles of books I had. _Questions immediately popped into the redheads mind. Who was Tara? How had she known about the other worldly forces? Was she someone Willow should steer clear of?.. Was she dangerous?

She spent the better part of the next hour finding everything she could about these conversion conduits and reported her findings to Giles.  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I, I must say Willow. I am thoroughly impressed with your research. You've provided me with, what I think, may very well lead to our discovery of what Spike is planning and how he will be able to accomplish it"  
Giles rushed to the back of the library stacks, obviously inspired to find another volume of text to help aid their research.  
Willow watched him go, her mind stuck on the blonde she had met earlier, the feeling that had settled in her stomach at the thought of her blue eyes, and the questions that now haunted her mind.

.2.

Buffy looped her arm through Willows as they walked through the hallway and towards the career fair.

"Law enforcement Will, I mean why not just label me 'large' and 'butch'. And landscaping?" the slayer pouted.

"Well, if it makes you feel better no one will ever accuse you of being large, or butch, with that pout you have going on" Willow laughed as she attempted to comfort her friend.

The common area was crowded with students. Teenagers overflowed the career booths and Willow briefly scanned the area in search of the blonde she had met earlier. The redhead noticed her friend light up in a smile as she felt a tap at her shoulder. Turning around she was face to face with the boy from the Praxton presentation.

"Hey Willow" he greeted her.

"Oz," she smiled " uh, your hair. Is brown"

"oh yeah, sometimes." The boy replied.

Willow turned to the slayer "Buffy, this is Oz. Oz, this is Buffy"

The two exchanged 'hellos'. The slayer nudged Willow and raised her eyebrows with a sly smile. "Oz was the other student selected to meet with Geoff Praxton"

"Ah, yeah, shenanigans, did you decide? Are you gunna be a corporate computer suit guy?" the boy asked tucking a strand of his short hair behind his ears.

"I was thinking about finishing high school first" the redhead declared.

"Seems like the logical first step" Oz added.

"Speaking of careers," Buffy interjected "I should attempt to find mind. Have either of you seen the Law Enforcement table yet?"

Oz nodded "Sure did, I was on headed over that way. Thought I'd say hi, though. I can take you?" he offered.

Buffy was about to protest before Willow interrupted "Yeah I've got to head back to the library anyways, I'll catch up with you guys later?"

The slayer shut her mouth promptly "uh, sure. Works for me. Please, lead the way to my fate" she joked as she followed the, now brown haired, boy.

Willow looked around the common hall, she felt the sensation that she had familiarized herself with and called out Tara's name. The blonde had been about ten feet to the redheads left but she turned when she heard her name, surprise colouring her face. As she spotted Willow, she smiled and moved closer to her.  
"W-Willow" she breathed "Hi. W-what's up?"  
The redhead struggled to remember the things she had wanted to ask Tara. She had formulated a whole list of questions, yet for some reason as she stood in front of the girl the only thing running through her mind was that Tara was beautiful.  
Her hair flowed gently to her shoulders, casting a golden hue onto her skin. She had high cheekbones that helped to accentuate her the structure of her face. Her lips were plush, _kissable _the redhead noted, and her eyes held their striking blue colour with depth.. _I've never seen such deep eyes.  
_"  
W-Willow?" the soft lips muttered. _Wait.._ The redhead shook her head, clamping her eyes tightly before opening them again.

"Hi!" she managed. Tara smiled.  
"Whatcha looking at?" the redhead inquired pleasantly, attempting distract from the fact that she had pretty much been caught staring at the blonde. Tara looked backed to the booth briefly, "Oh," she started "ap-p-parently my future career as a t-t-ele-communications specialist"

Willow was surprised, "Really? Well that sounds.. fun"

Tara nodded, "I'm, uh, p-pretty interested in m-menial task related j-jobs" she finished deadpanned. "Well, whatever floats your steam boat. What sort of job are you looking for?" Willow asked. Tara burst out laughing, "I was joking. T-though it's g-good to know you wouldn't j-judge"

"Oh, duh!" the redhead let out, _she has a beautiful laugh,_ "my bad. Not a fan of the placement I'm assuming?"

Tara shook her head "N-not so-"

The blonde was interrupted by the screams that were coming from further down the hall. Willow turned her head and saw Buffy fighting the police officer in charge of the law enforcement booth. The officer raised her gun and began shooting at the slayer. Willow's eyes widened in fear "Buffy!" she screamed. The slayer was on her way towards her and Willow was at a loss for what she could do.

Everything slowed.

She felt fire course through her body, her skin humming with energy. Her senses became heightened and she could hear the clock ticking on the wall amidst the violence. The scent of lavender flowed through her and into her blood. Suddenly, Tara had shifted from closer to the career table to right in front of her. Time began to pick up regular pace, and as she stared into the blue eyes in front of her Willow felt Tara's hands moving her to the side.  
And then it was chaos again.  
Willow felt Tara's body pushing into her and she fell backwards at the sudden force, and onto the floor.

"Your shirt.." Tara muttered

"You're shot!" Willow yelled, "Oh my God! Are you okay! Tara! I, I don't know what to do!"

On the blondes left shoulder a pool of blood had formed, soaking through her shirt and spreading through the fabric at a sickening pace. "I'm o-okay. Ow" though her words were reassuring, Tara was shaking. Quickly Willow pushed her hand onto the girls shoulder, wincing when Tara let out a groan of pain. "How did you? Why did you?" Willow couldn't finish a sentence.

"Willow, look at me," the blonde started, she waited for Willow to meet her eyes, "I'm going to be okay. B-Breathe with me. Okay?" the redhead nodded.

Buffy was at their side abruptly, "What happened?" she asked panicked.

"She's shot" Willow cried.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked the new girl "Someone get an ambulance!" She yelled, Tara took a breath to steady herself before replying, "Yeah. I j-j-just. I'm s-shot. It's odd. And P-painful."

"Tara!" the trio heard yelled from behind them. A figured came rushing towards them and slid to the floor in a fury. Buffy and Willow looked to see Oz beside them, "what happened?" he asked in an emotional voice. His hands were on Tara's face, "you're pale" he said examining her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Danny"

Paramedics had, thankfully, been close by and were coming towards the group. "We need an area around the girl" they stated as they ushered Buffy and Oz out of the way. "Miss," they addressed Willow "When we say, you're going to have to remove your hand. Okay?" Willow nodded gravely, looking to Tara for confirmation. The blonde smiled, "It's okay W-Willow"  
The EMTs started treating Tara's wound as Willow, Buffy, and Oz stood in silence watching. "Alright, call it in Mike" one of the paramedics said to the other. "Can you walk?" he asked Tara, she nodded yes. "We need to take you into the hospital. It doesn't look like you punctured anything, and it looks like the bullet went right through, but you need to get checked out just the same okay?"

The medic helped Tara stand and starting leading her to the ambulance. Oz and Willow stepped forward immediately to follow them. When they arrived at the ambulance the paramedics helped Tara into the back. "I'm coming" they said in sync. Startled, they looked at each other, wondering why the other was so interested. "Please, guys I'm f-fine." Tara tried to talk them out of it.

"I'm sorry you two, you can follow behind us, but there isn't room for both of you"

Oz took a step forward and addressed Tara "I'm coming" he held her eye for a moment.

"Look son, I know you're worried about your friend-" the medic started., Oz cut him off.

"She's my sister."

Willow did a double take. "Alright, hop in" the medic said. "Miss, I'm sorry you'll have to follow us there"

Buffy had joined Willow and helped steady the girl as she watched the ambulance drive away. The redhead had blood sprayed on her shirt and her hands were stained crimson. Looking at the red painted on her Willow let a sob out as the events washed over her in full. "Come on Will.." the slayer said softly, holding her friend "lets get you cleaned up, okay?"  
Willow Rosenberg nodded gently and let her best friend guide her away. "I need to go there" she said quietly.  
Buffy sighed, "I know. But lets lose the Carrie look first alright?" she gave her friend a small smile. Willow sniffed, and let out a tiny laugh. "Yeah okay" she said. And together they walked to towards the girls' showers.

* * *

:O! Feedback?


	3. What's My Line pt2 cont'd

Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you so much for the feedback, keep it coming! Hopefully this answers some questions you may be having.  
Standard disclaimers still apply.

* * *

What's My Line Part 2 Cont'd

.1.

Water splashed hard against the cement wall as Willow stood watching the shower run. She had come this far, but she couldn't help but hesitate entering the steady stream in front of her. It was quiet in the locker room, an oddity in itself, as the school had been cleared out due to the shooting. The silence blanketed Willow with distress, making her feel vulnerable and isolated. She was standing, naked, with the coagulated blood from Tara's body seeping into her hands like rich ink from a tattoo.

_She's fine.._

Steam was rising from beneath her feet as Willow slowly climbed into the stall. As the water hit her body pigments of red cascaded over her arms and down to the cement floor. She scrubbed her hands together roughly, trying to erase the feeling of her hands on Tara's body; pushing against her hard in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

Clenching her fingers together, Willow also tightened her jaw and clamped her eyes shut unwillingly, releasing a few silent tears. The water burned down into her skin.

Moments passed by as she repeated the same movements: scrub, scald, scrub, scald, until she was clean and the water had turned cold.

"Willow?" came a soft voice from the entrance of the shower block.

The redhead turned to see Buffy cautiously approaching, "Are you okay?" the slayer questioned her friend. Willow nodded, "yeah I'm alright. Just getting out now. Could you hand me my towel?"

The blonde moved quickly handing Willow what she had requested, "um, Giles said that he would, uh, drive you to the hospital if you wanted..." She paused twisting her hands nervously in front of her.

"Thanks Buffy, can you tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes? I just have to get dressed"

The slayer watched as her friend moved robotically, gathering her clothes, drying her hair, "Will.." she hesitated "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, well it seems that.." she let out a frustrated sigh, "Don't take this the wrong way. It's just.. I mean. You're so.. Did you even know Tara before today?"

Willow stopped moving. The slayer instantly back peddled.

"Don't get me wrong, I understand it was a huge deal. But the paramedics said she was going to be okay. You just seem really distressed. And not in the 'I almost died' kind of way. Because that would be totally understandable given the gunfire. I'm just a little confused…?"

The young hacker sighed; she couldn't explain what she felt for Tara or why that feeling was so strong. It was hard enough to try and figure out what had happened physically, let alone emotionally.

"She took a bullet for me Buffy. I don't need to have a past with her to feel the weight of that on my heart" she replied strongly. Willow finished dressing and turned to face the slayer, "I'll come back and help as soon as I make sure she's okay".

Buffy nodded and they set off to the library.

.2.

The ride to the hospital was not very long and Willow had declined Giles offer to come in with her, "I know you guys have other things to look after" she told the Watcher. He smiled at her as she climbed out of the car and set out to find Tara.

The walls in the hospital were a harsh shade of white, a contrast to the energy of the town the building stood in. She crept quietly through the halls, weaving in and out of patients, doctors and nurses. The smell of bleach lined her eyes and nostrils with an uncomfortable sting, but Willow continued her descent into the house of healing. Being a Scooby she had acquainted herself well with the layout of the building and it did not take her long before she stumbled into Oz at a vending machine.

"How is Tara? Is-is she okay? I mean she's not in the waiting room." Before he could respond Willow continued, "Of course she's not in the waiting room. What a stupid thing for me to say. She's a patient after all and patients don't wait in the waiting room when they're shot because that would completely go against their patient status!"

Her voice had elevated as she spoke and Oz responded softly as he watched her fidget.  
"She's okay Willow" he informed her gently. "She's getting fixed up as we speak"  
"She doesn't need surgery or anything?"

"They're assessing the damage right now.. Do you want to come in with me?" His eyes were gentle and welcoming, different from the ones Willow had looked into in front of the ambulance. Recalling it now, Willow realized there had been something feral inside them.

"Um, would she mind?" the redhead asked looking down shyly.  
"She said to let you in if you came"  
"Oh. Well. Yes. I'd like to come with you then"

Oz led her to trauma room where Tara, looking extremely displeased, was being examined by a doctor.

As Willow felt the air thicken her brain unconsciously decided Tara was responsible for the recent atmospheric disturbances she had been experiencing.

"Well young lady, you're pretty lucky. In the grand scheme of things this could have been much worse. I just need to get these tests ordered and then I'll have a nurse check in on you in a few minutes" As the doctor was removing her gloves she spotted Oz and Willow, "ah, yes, the brother. Can you get your folks to check in at the nurse's station when they arrive? There is some paperwork they're going to need to go through" he nodded and she was out the door before there was time for anyone else in the room to speak. The three of them looked around and awkwardness fell over the room. It was Oz who broke the silence.

"I got you animal crackers" he said moving to sit on the stool next to his sister. Tara opened and the box and began munching. "Did you ever notice" she said holding up a cookie "that monkeys are the only animal crackers t-that wear clothes? Look at this m-monkey. He's the only one with pants on"

Oz smiled at Tara and he examined the monkey in question.

"That's gotta go against some sort of animal code of honour" he replied

"Do you think that m-makes the other animals jealous?" the blonde asked

Willow watched as the siblings lost themselves in the conversation.

Oz laughed, "well I bet the hippo's wondering what's up. He's probably going 'hey man, where are my pants? I have my hippo dignity' "

"You know, I heard that m-monkeys are pretty sardonic. He's probably all uppity and like 'I m-mock you with my monkey pants'"

_note to self: Tara's faux French accent is terrible and adorable. _

"Since when are monkey's French?" the boy asked

Tara looked at her brother as if he had two heads, "W-what? All monkeys are French. Everyone knows that."

"I think you've had too much morphine Tare-bear."

Tara narrowed her eyes at Oz in an attempt to look threatening but all the boy did was quirk an eyebrow and mutter something about dying brain cells.

Willow laughed for the first time since the shooting and the siblings turned their heads to acknowledge her presence. The redhead coughed in an attempt to cover up her laugh "uh, sorry. Clogged throat. Terrible thing" she looked from side to side in an effort not to make eye contact with Tara, afraid she would be unable to look away if she did.

She watched as the blonde reached out with her good arm and squeezed her brother's hand. He turned to look at her, nodding in a silent agreement, before he stood. "I'm going for a walk" he announced as he stood. "Feeling oddly motivated", as he left Willow watched him move. He seemed restrained and frigid in his movements despite the gentle expression on his face.

"H-hi" Tara's voice broke her from her reverie.

Willow inhaled shakily, "Hey you"

"I w-wasn't sure if you w-would come" Tara's voice was quiet and she ducked her head to let her hair fall in her face. Willow felt a piece of her heart break. She closed the gap between them and gently touched Tara's hand. "Of course I came"

It was as if they were sharing energy. Willow felt her skin become alive when she touched Tara, like she was absorbing something powerful.

"You, uh, y-you f-feel it t-too. D-d-don't you?"

There was something about the way Tara asked her that made Willow shiver as she nodded yes.

"D-do you know w-what it is?"

"It feels like.. I stuck my fork in the toaster. But in a good way" the redhead smiled.

"W-well. I've ne-never heard it described that w-way before.. but I guess you're r-right"

"N-no. Not, uhm, not this p-powerful"

"How is your shoulder" Willow asked suddenly, "is there anything I can get for you?"  
"Oh. N-no thank you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. It's the least I could do.. You basically saved my life today. So, consider me your servant"

If Willow had not been so stressed at seeing Tara in the hospital she would have noticed faint blushed creeping up the blond girls neck.

"I mean it. Anything you want. Or need. Or think you want"

Tara's face went beat red.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" she interrupted herself, pointing to the other girls face.

"Are you having some kind of allergic reaction? Oh god! Should I go get someone?"

The blonde froze in her spot, her eyes wide, and face red from embarrassment. "N-n-no. I. I'm f-fine. J-just. I m-m-mean.. P-please don't g-get anyone."  
"Tara.." _I don't want her in pain.. _

"I j-just moved the w-wrong way" she covered, pointing to her shoulder with her good arm, "It hurt f-for a second. B-but . I'm okay. S-sit with me?"

Willow sat on the stool beside the bed with her head down. "Promise you're okay?" the blonde nodded, "Well. I guess I have to take your word for it."

"Y-yes you do"

"So… you and Oz, huh? I didn't know you guys were related. Colour me surprised".

Tara smiled, "yeah n-not many people make the connection. D-doesn't help that we are in a different c-course stream either. I, um, t-take all AP c-courses. C-cause I'm a b-big dork"

"What! I've never seen you in any of my classes before. I'm in AP too. What's your course list?" The redhead was beaming. It was hard enough to get Buffy and Xander to attend class, let alone discuss the course material with her.

"I'm a senior. P-probably why you haven't r-run into me before."

_Didn't Oz say he was a senior too?.._

Tara saw the confused look on Willow's face, "W-we're twins" she added.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "That's so weird. Not bad weird, cool weird. I've never met fraternal twins before. Oh! Oh! Do you have twin vibes? Can you sense what the other person is feeling?" The excited tone in the redheads voice made Tara giggle.

Willow was about to say something else when she noticed a change in the air around her. Tara had stopped smiling and was now looking at her hands. The young hacker reached out to her new friend but halted when Tara's eyes snapped up and she gently shook her head no. _She looks scared.. _

"Tara" a deep, guttural voice startled her. Turning, she saw a tall man, whose face retained a hardness to it despite his slightly chubby cheeks.

Willow watched as Tara shrunk under the mans stare.

"D-D-Donnie. H-hi. W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"  
The man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, a slight smile playing at his lips. Willow didn't know who this was, but she had already decided she did not like him.

"W-w-well" he began cruelly, "Since you decided to go and get yourself all banged up, Daddy sent me to come make sure you weren't causing anymore harm to yourself. Said he'd be along shortly"

_I want to rip his beard off. _Willow couldn't recall a time she'd been so angry. She stood and moved closer to Tara, who for her part, had found something very interesting to stare at in her lap.

"D-Donnie, this is W-Willow. A fr-friend f-from school. W-Willow, t-this is m-my older b-brother, D-Donnie."

The man moved only his eyes to inspect the redhead.

"Well lookit that. Time was Tara here wouldn't even open her mouth to answer a question." He moved into the room and Willow felt the hair on her body stand straight.

"Ain't that right, _Tarebear_?"

The redhead watched as the girl in front of her twitched as her brother used the pet name.

"Donnie" Oz let out warningly, he stood in the same spot the older man had been seconds ago, and even though he was smaller than the older brother in front of him, Willow watched Donnie take a few steps back. The boy kept eye contact with his older sibling as he walked to stand beside his sister. The redhead watched Tara relax visibly, and she noticed that Oz had something in his hands; it was a stuffed monkey. The family dynamic in front of her was perplexing at best, and Willow felt instantly out of place in the suddenly crowded room.

"C-can I see you l-later?" Tara whispered to Willow. Startled, the redhead nodded  
"Will that be okay?" she asked quietly.  
Tara nodded, "It's j-just-"

"Crowded" Willow finished, "I'm sensing that"

"S-so if you f-find Dan-Oz t-tomorrow h-he can bring me m-my homework" the blonde spoke in a louder voice, Willow went along with it.

"Absolutely. I'll uh, I'll see you later then. Bye Oz" she smiled at the twins, "Nice to meet you Donnie" she added in a flat voice.

She stopped by the doorway outside of the room to look back at Tara. She was playing with the stuffed monkey Oz had got for her and she was smiling at her twin, no doubt thanking him for the gesture. _They seem really close_, Willow thought as she smiled to herself. She was unsure of what had passed between her and Tara, but the redhead decided she would inquire about it later. _As long as she's okay, we have plenty of time to talk about it_, she deduced. Something in her felt as though her life had changed. She glanced back into the room and felt her heart get a little warmer. _I'm not complaining_, she smiled wider. As she turned her head to leave, she saw Donnie staring at her. His eyes were dark and menacing, and they held Willow in their grasp. She took a step back and watched as the corner of his lips turned up in a sickening smile. He tilted his head to the side and winked at her. Willow's stomach lurched and she walked away quickly. _There's something off with that guy_, she mused.

Cordelia came to pick her up with Xander and Willow almost burst out laughing when she caught sight of Queen C. "Cordelia.. are those..-why are you wet and what-?"

Xander turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. "Please Will, I beg you to not ask that again until the car has stopped moving. For our safety, please God. Don't ask"

She chanced a look at Cordelia, "is she crying?" she mouthed to her friend.

"Long story" she mouthed back.

Willow rolled her eyes, and the three of them made their way back to Sunnydale High to see what sinister evil had been brewing in their absence.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading. Hit the feedback button below and tell me what you thought of it :)


	4. Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Non-profit fun follows, nothing more.

Summary: This is set to happen right before the event of Ted begin.  
Feedback: Lovin' your comments :), keep 'em coming

* * *

.1.

_I never thought I'd be able to say Sunnydale is boring_, Willow mused to herself as she strolled out of the public library and towards her street. The redhead had found herself with spare time she had forgot to miss. Being a Scooby demanded a certain amount of dedication, it was the first time in almost two years that Willow had been able to make a leisure trip to the land of literature.

The last few days blurred together for Willow. While the chaos had been resolved, Willow felt a storm inside of her. One she feared was just beginning to start.

The hacker knew that she should take the time offered and be grateful for it; but there was a looming sense of dread in the atmosphere. Willow felt uneasy.

Spike and Drusilla were no longer a problem; Buffy had taken care of them and rescued Angel a little over a week ago. Vampire activity was down. She had finished all her assignments for the week and all her reading for the coming week. She had even finished half of her culminating tasks for her AP classes.

The redhead has done just about everything in her power to distract herself from the cause of her emotional tempest.

Tara Maclay.

Tara, you make my heart stop and my skin sing every time you are near me, Maclay.

.

Willow had waited until after Kendra had left and Buffy was distracted with Angel before she sought out Oz in the hallway. The last thing she needed was a love-struck slayer trying to play matchmaker. The spiky haired boy sat at a picnic table strumming an electric guitar. His hair was black, _talk about identity shift_ she had thought.

"Hi, Oz, hey. Um, how is Tara?"

"Willow" the boy had greeted her, "she's good. Home now"

His guitar seemed to melt into his body as if it were an extra appendage. The redhead noted how his hand moved softly against its neck and how delicately his fingers moved on the strings. There was something comforting in the scene. His body seemed at ease, there were no strained movements; no tensed muscles. The hardness of his jaw had softened and Willow felt she was meeting him for the first time, unguarded.

"I didn't know you played" she commented.

He smiled.

"Learn something new every day"

The redhead was beginning to get used to his direct replies, but couldn't help wondering if he ever had more to say.

"You know" she replied, "I'm beginning to think that saying was designed for your family"

A shadow passed in his eyes, "We're good like that"

Willow felt awkward. She wanted to see Tara but didn't know how to bring it up without blushing and babbling for ten minutes. She practiced and everything; ten minutes was the least amount of time it had taken her to get it out in front of her bathroom mirror. Taking a deep breath she prepared for what would probably be a good long babble.

"So. You see. I was wondering-"

"Tara will be back to school in a couple of days." He stopped her "this is for you."

He handed her a white envelope. Willow opened it and was in the process of reading it when Oz interrupted her.

"Don't take this the wrong way. Tara doesn't have a lot of friends." Willow was confused, what exactly did the letter say? She didn't expect Oz to continue, so when the stoic boy began talking again she listened intently.

"So when I tell you not to hurt her, I want you to understand the gravity of my statement."

The redhead was taken aback. The intensity in Oz's eyes startled her; his eyes had been the gentlest things she had come to know about him in the short time they had known each other.

"Don't hurt her."

.

A memory fog lifted. The encounter had been one of the most sincere she had experienced. She understood in the moments before he spoke his warning to her that Oz was Tara's protector. _What does she need protecting from?_ Her encounter with Oz had been 2 days ago. That meant, according to the letter Tara had passed on to her, that the blonde would be returning to school tomorrow. Willow gripped her library books tight to her chest as she walked.

She was excited but nervous to see the blonde. Tara had asked if they could meet at lunch and talk. Not knowing what to expect the redhead had been conducting a number of different research studies. She had searched and absorbed every piece of information she could find about energy transfer. She found articles about a persons Chi and chakra; theories about radiant energy sources; scientific notions; there were myths and folklore about witchcraft and magic.

Willow hoped that whatever was occurring between her and Tara was the cause of her new found feelings. She was drawn to the girl. It felt like she was a magnet, she had no choice. It scared her. Her attraction to Tara was quickly climbing the list of 'most frightening things I don't understand', and the young scholar was desperate to find a root to the problem. _You could just like her?_ A voice inside her head spoke up.

Willow closed her eyes tight and shook her head. Could she like her? **Like,** like her?

"That would be impossible. I love Xander" she spoke the words out loud in an attempt to infuse them with more validity.

Arguing with herself, she arrived home before the sun set and retreated to the safety of her room. Her parents were out, again; they wouldn't be home until late, again. Willow was left to her own devices, again. She thought about calling Buffy but she figured the slayer was putting in time with her boyfriend. As for Xander? He had been acting weird for the past couple of days. He seemed jumpy to Willow, she figured he was hiding something. The research material would be her only company tonight.

In an attempt to stop thoughts of Tara springing up in her mind, Willow went straight into research mode. She swore she would not spend another night thinking about the blonde.

….15 minutes later Willow found herself doodling Tara's initials on a blank piece of paper.

.2.

Items flew through the air in a fury. Reds, blues, and purples combined together in a violent heap in front of her. The sun cascaded in through the window sending a golden hue across the room; the damage was illuminated and a long shadow stemmed from the peak of the mass to the farthest corner of the room. The redhead groaned angrily as she took a few steps into what, she had previously, called her room. Of all the wars she had waged, she had never imagined she would encounter a problem of this magnitude. She had woken up and things had been relatively calm until the terror struck like lightning and the girl succumbed to fear. Tossing another item aside, the young girl sighed in defeat.

Willow Rosenberg couldn't remember ever spending so much time trying to pick out an outfit for school.

After three periods, that were spent worrying and daydreaming instead of listening, Willow watched the clock closely. There were 2 minutes left until the lunch bell rang. 2 minutes until she made her was to the chem. Lab to see Tara. She could feel her heartbeat fasten as her sweat glands decided to commence against her will.

_I'm going to throw up._

Inhaling deeply, she tried to steady her nerves. _Oh god, who am I kidding? Really? This is such a bad idea. If they could, really bad ideas would stop and comment on how this is __**such**__ a bad idea. What am I doing to say? "Hi Tara, I know I just met you, but I feel like I'm connected to you.. Oh? What's that? You're running away and getting a restraining order? Oh okay. Call me?" _

The bell rang.

Willow's stomach dropped to a lower part of her body. The redhead was frozen with panic and it was not until her French teacher, Mme. Alysse, came over and asked whether she was okay that she moved.

The walk to the chem. Lab seemed to go by too fast. Willow had dropped her books at her locker, exchanging them for a notepad and pen, and she made her way to the classroom. She tried to stall, but found herself cringing at the idea of the blonde thinking she had stood her up. She stood outside and was relieved to see that Tara was not there yet. Feeling more confident about being the first to arrive, she took a seat and reviewed the notes she had taken on energy transfer. Tara arrived two minutes later, bringing a fog of intoxication with her.

"H-hi" _is it weird that I missed her voice? I'm doomed._

"I'm s-sorry I'm l-late. P-principal Snyder caught me in the h-hallway and started drilling m-me about how unwise it would be to s-sue."

Tara's hair was tied back in a ponytail, exposing the milky skin of her neck. She wore light blue eye shadow that matched the earrings that hung softly from her ears; her eyes seemed brighter somehow. Her lips wore a small amount of gloss that made Willow tremble as she noted how full they were. The hacker was transfixed.

The blonde girl was rummaging through a small backpack as she continued to speak, "he's kind of a w-worm. D-didn't even ask me how I w-was"

"How are you?" Willow chimed in. Tara looked up and smiled.

_So. Doomed. _

"I'm better, t-thanks for asking. I'm s-sorry for the note. M-my dad monitors the p-phone line. I thought it would be b-better for us to talk one on one"

"You don't even look like you got shot. I know everything turned out okay but.. I don't know. I expected.." Willow trailed off feeling foolish.

"T-this is actually a p-prosthetic. I'm so happy you c-can't tell" Tara let out a sigh of relief.

Willow's eyes widened in horror. She sprang to her feet to object when Tara burst out laughing. Knowing full well she'd been had, the redhead pouted, "That was not very nice of you"

Tara's laughter lit her up and she could not contain the smile that found its way to her lips.

"I'm as m-mean as a snake" the blonde offered.

"You'll hear no arguments from me Miss Maclay"

_Am I flirting with her?_

The banter made Willow feel energized and her anxiousness turned to giddiness.

Tara sat down beside Willow and pulled her shirtsleeve up, "I'm bandaged. That's, um, the extent to my d-damage"

"S-so. Um, h-how has your w-week been?"

The proximity of the blonde made Willow's heart skip a beat.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of reading mostly. Not that reading is out of the ordinary for me. Book nerd here, not that you'd know that. 'Cause, ya know" The redhead fiddled with her pen as Tara responded, "N-not surprising considering our f-first meeting."

"Ah yes, if you used the word 'spazz' to describe me, I don't think you'd meet much resistance" _Way to play it suave, you dork. _

The blonde gave Willow a crooked half smile, "M-maybe" she started, "b-but you're a c-cute spazz"

_What?.. _

"Cute, huh?" the redhead smiled, "coming from a mean ol' snake, I don't know how much I trust that" _I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. _

Tara chewed on her bottom lip as she erupted in a full-blown smile. Her eyes shone as she looked at Willow; quirking her eyebrow she bent her head slightly towards the other girl, "Trust me"

_..wow.. _

Willow swallowed hard as a wave of lust washed through her, "kay" she mumbled, eyes locked on her friends lips. _Whoa, what? Eyes. Eyes in new places!.. Really soft.. supple.. kissable places.. No! Look away! DANGER!_

Willow's eyes snapped up and she jerked forward to her notebook, clearing her throat roughly.

"Trust. Yes. I do." She managed to get out before changing the subject as fast as possible. "so, speaking of that encounter, and others of the same kind; you knew what those books were about. What's, ah, what's up with that? I mean, mysticism and magicks aren't exactly light reading." _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact.. _

She looked up to meet Tara's gaze and she listened to the girl respond.

_You're an idiot, Willow. _

"W-well. Um, it's an in-interest. S-s-sort of a h-hobby-"

"You're a witch?" Willow piped up excitedly, Tara looked surprised.

"Y-yes"

"Well you picked a good place to move to then. I mean, as far as mystical convergences go you've got prime real estate" the redhead smiled, it was hard to feel awkward around Tara, regardless of what thoughts had just been running through her head.

"Y-you k-know about the H-hellmouth?" Tara asked stunned.

"Unfortunately. Talk about high school hell. It's bad enough we have to deal with Snyder, but the bidet of evil under the floorboards?"

The blonde witch stared at Willow, "it's u-under the school?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh" Willow blushed, "yeah. Sorry."

"H-how do you know this?"

The redhead was silent for a moment. How could she explain to Tara about vampires and demons without sharing that Buffy was the slayer? She liked the new girl and trusted her, but it wasn't her place to share that secret.

"Call it a hobby?" she said hopefully. Tara looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"W-well. It w-will make this easier to explain I guess"

"The toaster sensation?" as Willow had begun to refer it. The blonde flashed her another smile. "Y-yes. The toaster sensation. S-so. You know h-how copper in our bodies c-combines with different enzymes and acts as a catalyst for cellular functions?"

_..she's hot. I.. she's talking science at me. _

"Magick works on physics, yes. B-but basically, when you l-learn to channel your energy, you are using the science of your body to do it. When you want to conduct energy-"

"Basic laws of conduction! Copper is the most effective electrical conductor." Willow added in.

"E-exactly.. the copper acts as a conduit for energy to transfer. It takes a lot of control usually as a l-lot of witches aren't born into their power. B-but what happens when two natural power sources come into contact? W-when two people with the same power core get together? It's such a rarity because people's aura's are not consistent with one another. It takes years of meditation and practice to synchronize your power base. But with that much raw energy and a natural conductor in your body.. The energies are attracted right away. Is t-this making sense?"

Willow nodded and Tara continued.

"I t-think that's what is happening. I m-mean.. that's what it feels like."

"So.. well wait. What about iron? I mean there is a lot more of that in your body than copper. Why not just conduct that way? Not as effective, but a larger gateway"

Tara smiled at the redhead, "It's not about the size of the gateway. The way I figure it, the energy conducts through copper atoms on proteins in your bloodstream. Once it's there, conduction is easier to the iron in h-hemoglobin. F-from there.. it can stem throughout the whole body."

Willow was baffled.

"Are you saying that your energy is in my blood, and vice versa?"

The blonde looked hesitant, "Y-yes. I think"

_Well at least there won't be a restraining order.._

"I've, um, never. I-I mean. It's somewhat volatile from what I've deduced. A-and dangerous. I m-mean.. our energy becomes unrestrained. T-that's why I was able to get to you so fast. I didn't r-r-run. I teleported, or p-phased or something. I've n-never done that before"

The room was quiet as Willow absorbed everything. Tara was looking at her hands again, startled when the redhead spoke, "I'm not a witch"

"T-that's not possible" she rebutted.

"No. Really. I mean, I've done some reading but no witch-fu for me. I'm a zero in magical talent. I can't even.. I mean. For your theory to work I would have to have some kind of natural uber power. And.. I don't."

"W-Willow. I can sense your power. Y-your Aura.. I've never seen anything l-like it"

_Breaking point, meet Willow; Willow, breaking point. _

"Alrighty! Well! That about sums up my ability to process overwhelming information for the day!" she let out in frustration. She hopped off the stool and grabbed her notebook. Tara moved for her, surprising herself she stepped back from the blonde.

"I. I'm s-sorry. I.. You really h-have not studied magicks at all?"

"No!" she let out.

"B-but. W-what about the b-books you had? A-and you. I c-can feel you. You trace strawberry"

"I do what?"

"Y-you emit an impulse. A t-trace. W-witches do in g-general. Yours is l-like strawberries.. It's k-kind of l-like an aura."

_Lavender… that's where the lavender comes from. _

"Lavender? Y-you can f-feel my trace?" Tara asked surprised.

"What? I.. Did you just read my mind?" Willow's eyes darted all over the room in paranoia. _Don't think about Tara, Don't think about Tara.. Tara.. Ah!_

"N-no, um, y-you said 'lavender' s-so I just assumed"

The redhead stopped, "Oh. Oh.. well then. Occasionally I say what I'm thinking without realizing it"

"Look, Willow. I d-didn't mean to freak you out. And I know it's a lot to, uh, to take in. B-but. This c-connection? I m-mean I've studied Wicca and witchcraft with my m-mom since I w-was little, and this much unrestrained power? It k-kind of scares me too."

Willow relaxed and the two girls sat down again. Carefully, she reached out and laced her fingers with Tara's. The sensation of full contact blew Willow's mind. She could feel a warm glow emanate from their hands and felt like her whole body was tingling. The feeling was different this time, familiar in her body and welcomed. Her blood warmed and her chest fluttered. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the windows flew open. Fire erupted from the gas lines. Tara tightened her hold and Willow felt a calm wash over her.

The fire dissipated.

She unconsciously ran her thumb over Tara's hand. "T-this is what I m-mean" the girl let out, "Magick should be r-respected. W-we need to learn how to c-control this. If we allow ourselves to lose balance, t-there could be consequences. You have a lot of power W-Willow. Whether you knew about it before or n-not. You have a responsibility to it now"

Tara was right. She couldn't walk away; she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She didn't want to hurt herself. "okay" she sighed, "how do we control it?"

"W-we'll need to synchronize our power. L-learn how to control our magical impulses and find a b-balance between our energy and how we conduct it"

"And we do that.. by? I'm new to this. I mean I read a lot about it. Practice and aptitude tests were the main techniques" the redhead supplied, wanting to be helpful.

"T-true, but first you need to connect to your power source. If you h-have never experienced your power before, than a f-flood gate has been opened. If you try to tap into that before you are c-comfortable with it, there could be some adverse effects. We n-need you start out by meditating. I can anchor you, that way you c-can explore your power base safely. Once you're more comfortable we can start to visualize together and start working on how to u-use magic properly?"

It was obvious that the blonde knew her craft, and she was confident about it; she had hardly stammered.

"So you'll be like my teacher?" Willow inquired.

"At first, b-but then your partner. Equally" The truth in Tara's eyes did not leave much for Willow to argue with. She nodded, accepted the blonde's offer and promised to be a quick study.

"W-we could get together tonight?" Tara offered and Willow smiled.

"Okay. Do you have a specific place you need to practice? 'cause my parents will be out. We can meet at my house if you want?"

Before Tara could answer the bell rang loudly, signaling the end to their lunch period.

The blonde looked pensive before she smiled and agreed to meet Willow after school to start their training.

As they parted ways the two girls reached out and let their fingers graze slightly.

"um," Tara started as she realized what she was doing, "I'll m-meet you at the l-library?"

"Sounds good" Willow smiled. She watched Tara walk down the hall and didn't turn to leave until the other girl was out of her sight.

_It's just the energy_

Willow walked to her class, feeling happier than she had in at least 4 years. She knew something more than energy had passed between her and Tara; but she would deal with that later. Right now, she was feeling way too good to think about anything aside from the feel of Tara's hand in hers.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

…PS has anyone read Dark Congress? I just spend the night crying. Thanks Christopher Golden.

Hit me with some comments :)


	5. Interlude ii

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Feedback: You guys are awesome :D Keep it coming, pleeease? =))

Authors note: This chapter is from Tara's POV. There's some violence at the start so I'm **uping the rating to 15+.** You've been warned.

Summary: This is set to happen right before Ted as well.

* * *

Interlude ii. 

_.1._

"_What's wrong with you? Are you too s-s-s-stupid to follow simple instructions? "_

_Tara felt a hard pain come fast against her face and she found herself stumbling backward from the force of her brother's hand. The wall was hard against her back. Rough edges on the cinder blocks dug into her skin. There was a scratching under her hands from her nails scraping against the moulded cement as she attempted to stand. _

"_All you had to do was cast the spell I asked you to. What is so messed up in your stupid bitch head that made it impossible to do that? Huh?" He emphasized his anger at her with a kick to her stomach. _

"_I'm s-sor-" she tried to get out but he bared down on her again. _

"_S-s-s-sorry?" He taunted her with a snarl, "That don't cut it Tara!" _

"_P-please" she begged, "It. It's n-not t-that s-s-simple" _

_He pulled her roughly to her feet and slammed her against the perpendicular wall. _

"_Simple?" he growled at her, "Not that simple?" He slammed his hand on the wall beside her head. Tara shut her eyes hard in an attempt to block his anger out. _

_She could feel him move closer to her. Press his body against her._

_His breath came in sort, harsh bursts against her face, warm and moist; he smelled putrid. _

"_Look at me" he whispered; she opened her eyes unwillingly. _

_Dark eyes bore into her but she refused to look away. _

"_You're nothing" his eyelid twitched, as he spoke, "You're no one. You're here because I allow you to be. And I only allow you to be because it serves me a purpose." _

"_B-but D-Dad s-s-said-"_

"_You think that old man has any idea what actually goes on in this house?" He interrupted her ferociously. "You'll do the spell" he asserted. _

_She felt sick. _

"_P-please? D-don't m-make m-me." she begged _

_Ready for the hit, she brought her shoulders forward to try and cocoon herself from him. _

_Nothing happened. _

_She watched as he cocked his head to the side and smiled. _

"_Are you begging me?" His voice was laced with bile, she could only nod. _

"_You have nothing to barter with Tara. What could you possibly have to offer?" _

_He bent forward to hover close to her mouth. The air came tight in the millimetres between their lips and Tara tried to hold down the vomit that threatened to rise inside of her. His breath filled her lungs; she felt his presence inside her, violating her. A laugh passed from his lips to hers before his fist struck hard into her. For all the pain in her chest, Tara could not force herself to gasp for the air that had once been inside her. She refused._

"_Like I said: Nothing to offer."_

_She didn't know whether to feel relieved or more terrified. _

_With one sharp knee to her stomach he was finished with her. _

_He loomed over her, no longer a man, but a maleficent silhouette that sucked the remaining light from the room. _

"_You're pathetic" it hissed before spitting in her face. _

"_I want it done by tomorrow"_

_Tara lay breathless on the cold floor and watched as he walked away from her. He paused at the door, not bothering to turn to address her, "Tomorrow Tarebear.. or the pup gets it twice as hard" _

Tara's life had descended into a black abyss. In a way she was thankful for the beatings she had received. The wounds reminded her that she was still alive and in a sick way, she felt closer to her mother. She closed her eyes and thought about what her mother had felt with her fathers hands on her. Had he restrained her mother in the same way that Donnie had taken to restraining her? It hurt her to imagine her mother so broken but in the weeks after she died it became the only way Tara was able to picture her. Everything was so confusing. There was so much darkness in the world and her mother had been the brightest light she had known; with her gone Tara did not know where to look for solace.

There was so much inside of her that she wanted to give, but with her family grating down her faith she felt lost. Despite her confusion she still woke every day with the will to renew herself; to take back what was being stolen from her, and for that will, she had only one person to thank: Daniel. He had become her hope. In the months leading up to their mothers death he had changed. She watched, as he became a man of his own, untouched by their history, unwilling to bend to take power. Danny was the only thing keeping her alive, and he asked for nothing from her. Their family had known since their birth that Daniel was special and she thanked the Gods and Goddess each day that he had grown to become the opposite of the other males in their family. There was no telling what kind of future their bloodline had if Donnie held the same title that Daniel did.

Donnie was wretched. Many hailed him for his strength, but Tara knew that deep down he was nothing more than a jealous, impotent boy. His violence stemmed from inadequacy, how could it not given his birth place? He beat her when Daniel was not around and knew that Tara would never say a word about. She knew her twin would not be able to control his reaction to finding out, and she was too frightened about what would happened if her two brothers ever took arms against one another. Donnie was older, he knew how to conduct himself when he changed. Daniel was new to his curse, unsure of his power and unwilling to accept it; this made me an easy target despite his status.

It all seemed unfair to Tara. Daniel was the most reserved person she had met. He was kind, soft and gentle and yet she could feel the anger radiate off him at times. His emotions stormed under his skin like a hurricane breaching a shoreline. She could feel his burden and, though she was searching, had not found a way to help him. The blonde knew that her brother did not want the life that would be forced onto him, and though he resisted, the moon held a powerful sway.

Tara had once accepted her place in life as caretaker. All the women in her family were charged with the protection of the men. It was their duty, their only purpose in the eyes of the clan. The women carried the curse; the women cared for the cursed. But Tara wanted more now. She had her mother's spirit and was defiant, much to the dismay of her father. She was smart, and she was powerful. But the Lycans of her clan looked down on the Craft. There were rumours that dabbling in witchcraft and sorcery was to blame for the curse the men held, but Tara didn't believe that for a second. Her magic was white and pure; the curse was dark and jaded. Where her power was rooted in her peace, the war that raged inside her family's bloodline was responsible for the power the wolves possessed. Donnie was, if nothing else, proof of that.

The man was covered in darkness, she could read it all over his aura. He was ruthless and vindictive and, if not for his lack of knowledge, would have been considered a worthy adversary. Donnie made his living by stealing what others had rightfully earned. He made Tara cast spells to imbue him with the ability to commit his crimes without possible detection. His latest act involved robbing their new neighbour of the money in their bank account.

A week and a half ago Tara had agreed to the unthinkable. A week ago she had been shot. Karma? All signs pointed to yes. She hurt. Every part of her was sore. She was grateful that the doctors had just assumed her injuries were consistent with a gun-toting terrorist and did not probe further into how she had come to acquire two broken ribs and multiple bruises around her body. The hospital had given her a handful of bottles filled with painkillers but she had flushed them before leaving just to spite her brother. There was no way she would allow Donnie to get hundreds of dollars worth of painkillers at her expense. She would rather suffer than give him the satisfaction.

.2.

There had been static, and then there had been strawberries. And now there were beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair, soft hands and warm smiles. There was something about the way Willow walked that made Tara yearn to walk beside her, a bounce in her step that caused the blonde to go weak in the knees. Tara watched as the redhead bounded towards her with such liveliness that she felt her heart skip a beat. Willow had such a flame inside of her, she could tell, the girls aura shone with a light that Tara forget had existed. The memory of her mother grabbed Tara and she was lost at the image of the woman smiling. It was such a sharp contrast to what Tara normally saw.

"Tara?" she snapped out of her trance.

Embarrassed she tried to look away, but caught green eyes instead, "W-Willow. Hey"

She couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach that rose to the corners of her turned up smile. The redhead pulled a paper flower out from behind her back.

"This is for you" the girl beamed "call it one of my many 'thank you's to come"

_She's such a sweetie.._

"You m-made me a f-flower?" she managed to ask

"Darn tootin'. I didn't have an apple to give you. So hopefully this will due"

_An apple?.. What? _

Her face must have shown her confusion because she watched, transfixed, as Willow launched into a babble.

"You know? Apples are like the signature items of gracious students. They say 'hey I'm listening and appreciate you. Here is a heart healthy tasty treat'. Not that I have really listened yet as we haven't really commenced with the teaching or anything. But I figured it would be good to start this off on a good foot. Two good feet. But now you're all confused and I haven't even brought you an apple so explaining that was really pointless and I promise that I will be-"

Tara's eyes were wide, _how can someone so small have enough oxygen for so many words?_

She giggled and interrupted her new friend, "I l-love it. T-thank you"

"Really?" she could hear the excitement in Willow's voice and not help but feel excited with her.

"Absolutely. I'll f-forever cherish it" she said smiling.

"I know it's silly, but I wanted to give you something and since I have no fruit and didn't want to get detention for spoiling the garden, I had to improvise"

Energy vibrated around the two girls and Tara felt every part of her come alive.

"It's v-very clever"

"Clever schmever" Willow laughed, "Are you about ready to head out?" she asked.

"A-absolutely. Um, l-lead the w-way"

The redhead reached out and looped her arm through Tara's. Even through their clothes she could feel her skin tingling. As Willow led her out to the front of the school she was surprised when a tall, brown haired boy ran toward them.

"Wilster!" he yelled, "Who is your friend?"

The boy had worn out jeans and a t-shirt that had an ice cream sandwich quirking an animated eyebrow; it read 'haag my dazs'.

"Xander! Um, hi. This, uh, this is Tara."

His eyes widened as a goofy smile plastered itself to his lips. He took a step towards her and put his hand out, "Tara? The Tara? She who can do no wrong in the universe Tara?"

The blonde watched as Willow's face flushed red, "Xander!" the redhead let out through clenched teeth.

"um, n-normally it's j-just Tara" she let out shaking his hand.

"I owe you a big thanks for playing Willow's hero last week. I'm not sure I'd ever finish high school if the Wilster here was out of the equation" He let go of her hand and pulled the redhead into a brotherly hug. Willow looked playfully annoyed, "Get off you goon" she said untangling herself from his arms.

The boy simply smiled larger, "So, Tara. You're new here, huh? I hear you just transferred"

His eyes raked over her form and Tara felt her face get warm under his inspection.

Unused to the positive male attention she continued to stammer until she felt Willow's hand press gently against her arm. "Tara moved her a month or so ago, she's a year ahead of us, and the last thing she needs is your drool on her shoes Alexander Harris"

The boy looked shocked, "Geez, Will. Obvious much? There was no drool" he laughed at her confidentially before quickly sliding his hand across his chin in an less-than-subtle attempt to check, "Right?" he whispered to his friend, eyes shifting uneasily.

"Sorry about him, he's not usually allowed out without supervision" The redhead chided, "This is Xander Harris"

"Very funny, Will" he replied.

Before Tara could say anything felt someone else come up beside them, "Wow, Willow, Xander" the girl started " I didn't know that the geek squad was recruiting again" her voice was laced with distain and Tara took a step back as the girl ran her eyes spitefully up and down her figure.

"Cordelia, as lovely as it to see you somewhere other than a street corner, I just can't quite force myself to enjoy seeing you" the boy let out.

"Wow Xander" the tall brunette began "That was almost biting enough to be considered witty."

Tara watched the exchange with interest. Judging by the twos energy, they had some serious sexual tension. She listened as their insults increased in bitterness and noticed that the angrier they appeared, the closer their energies came to intertwining. They were obviously involved in some kind of physical relationship, _Talk about a weird kind of foreplay,_ she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, do you find something interesting? Or are you just expressing your right to be socially inadequate?" Cordelia bit out at her.

"Hey!" Willow let out in her defence.

"You guys are SO not worth the effort. Enjoy your nights, losers, I know I'll be spending mine at the mall" she paused, "near the new GAP" another pause.

Xander's eyes widened slightly as he played into her hand, "All night? You vapid.. vapid person" he ended weakly.

"Lay off, Harris. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm heading there now."

_Are they setting up a time to meet up?.. Wow. That is odd. _

"Of course you are. Enjoy spending your daddy's money"

"Oh I will, enjoy being a loser" Cordelia yelled as she walked away.

"I will!" he screamed at her form. "Tcht,"

Willow looked at him confused as he started to fidget. It dawned on Tara that the boy was trying to hide the affair from his friend.

"Well!" he clapped his hands together, "love to stay and chat but I've got to get gone. Tara, nice meeting you. Adios!"

Tara watched as he ran off in the way that Cordelia has just left.

"That was.. odd" Willow stated, "Sorry about those two. They got stuck in Buffy's basement the other day and I think it fuelled the fire of hate."

Looks like it fuelled something

"T-that's okay. T-thanks for, you know... S-sometimes I j-just can't get my words out"

The girl flashed her a brilliant smile, "Anytime. Don't worry about Xander, he can be a bit of a butt monkey sometimes"

They continued towards Willows house, "H-have you guys been f-friends long?"

"Me and Xander? Yeah we've been together since kindergarten"

"You're to-together?" Tara exclaimed, she had not seen that one coming.

Willow backtracked, "No! Not in the romantic kind of together anyways. He's my best friend. But, no, definitely not"

Tara was relieved, regardless of her own attraction to Willow she would have been heartbroken to know that the girl's boyfriend was fooling around on her.

"I'm pretty much as single as they come, what about you? Any gentlemanly type callers at your doorstep?"

"D-definitely not"

Willow looked surprised at her answer, "I've n-never really b-been interested in s-someone enough t-to date" she continued, _Least of all anyone with "gentlemanly type" genitalia.._

"Gotta respect that" the redhead said shrugging her shoulders.

Tara picked up on the tension between them as they crossed a street and continued up a sidewalk to a neighbourhood. She wanted to reach out and hold Willow's hand, but fear and nervousness stopped her.

They walked in silence for a few moments before arriving at Willow's house, "This is me" she had announced and Tara followed her into the home.

The walls were decorated modestly. There were no family photos hanging, only a few paintings and a mirror in the living room. It was clean, almost unlived in, and Tara was surprised that someone as bright as Willow resided in such a bland home. It's not that the house wasn't lovely, it just wasn't very lively, and if Willow was one thing, it was definitely animated.

"Y-you sure that your parents don't m-mind me being here?" She asked politely.

Tara watched as Willow rolled her eyes, "Please" the redhead scoffed, "They'd have to be here to mind. I doubt they will be home until after midnight. Want a soda?" she offered moving to the kitchen.

Tara nodded yes and continued to look around Willow's home. When the redhead emerged, soda pop in hand, the blonde smiled.

"I thought we could try this out in my room. Just, in case the parental units do end up coming home?"

_I'm going to be in Willow Rosenberg's room_. She swallowed hard and forced the smile to remain on her face as she agreed with her new friend, "S-sound like a good idea"

Climbing the stairs, Tara tried to calm the anxiety that had spread through her body. They stopped outside a door and the blonde wondered why Willow had paused outside of her room. She watched as the redhead took a deep breath, _Is she nervous? Dream on Maclay. _

Willow slowly opened the door and they stepped inside. Tara was overcome with joy.

Willow's room was painted a light shade of blue, there were coloured ornaments hanging from her ceiling and little nic naks spread around her shelves.

The redhead had a colourful bedspread and the desk against her wall held a microscope, several books and the girls laptop.

On the other side of the room there were two large bookshelves, filled from top to bottom, with literature. The room was organized, but definitely personalized.

As Willow twisted her hands Tara noted the soft scent of fresh laundry and vanilla.

The room fit Willow perfectly.

"I l-like you room" she let out.

"You do?" Willow asked happily, "Good. I was worried it made me seem dorky"

"It's c-cute" the blonde let out, her stomach doing a flip-flop when Willow smiled at her.

"Cool, I, uh, don't have many people in here so. I'm glad you like it"

Tara found herself staring into Willow's eyes. The girls held eye contact and something stirred within Tara. She felt something surge through her and before either of them knew what was happening, they found themselves face to face, an inch apart.

"Whoa!" they said simultaneously, shocked by their closeness Tara stumbled. Ready to hit the floor, the blonde was surprised to find Willow's arms around her, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked concerned.

Tara was stunned.

_Willow's arms are around me._

She could feel the warmth from the girl's body, it resonated deep into her soul and she found it difficult to speak.

_Everything about her smells sweet.._

"Tara?" the worried voice broke Tara from her haze.

"S-s-sorry. I, uh, t-t-that was.. new" she finished. Noticing she was still wrapped in Willow's embrace she shifted and took a step away from the hacker.

"T-thanks for c-catching me" She added.

"Anytime" the redhead said quietly, "I guess we should work on getting that under control, huh?" she asked. Tara nodded and she pulled five candles, a couple books, and a bag of liquorice from her package. Willow quirked an eyebrow, "Twizzlers?" she laughed.

The blonde shrugged sheepishly, "E-everyone has a vice. Would you l-like one?"

Accepting the invitation, Willow listened carefully while she chewed on the candy; Tara instantly regretted her offer as she struggled to explain the meditation techniques. She couldn't drag her eyes away from Willow's lips.

_It's going to be a long night.. _

* * *

The more feedback, the quicker the update!

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Ted

Title: Season Two: Rewrite  
Author: Chantel  
Feedback: Please and thank you :)  
A/N: Back to mainly Willow.

* * *

Ted

.1.

There are times growing up when teenagers experience certain feelings. Every adult in the world will try and tell you that these feelings are normal, healthy expressions of coming into adulthood. But what these, oh so wise, and usually parental figures, fail to mention is the inexplicably powerful urge to thrust your body against the object of your desire in an effort to somehow quell the burning ache of passion that manifests itself throughout your entire being.

Willow had experienced attraction before. She knew what the sharp pang of arousal felt like, more often or not she felt as though the feeling of longing could be personified as one of her good friends. She had daydreamed late nights away, imagining moonlit trysts off the islands of Greece, and so on; if there was one thing that the redhead felt she knew the most about, it was the feeling of want. So, to say that Willow Rosenberg was surprised at the current reaction of her body would be more than accurate.

Tara was positioned on the floor setting up the meditation ritual that they would be completing together in moments. The lights were off and the soft glow of the candles burning illuminated her shape. Her silhouette emphasised the curves of her body as she bent down to finish readying the ritual. Willow's eyes hungrily took in each bend of the blondes figure. Tara's hips were pronounced, but not overly emphasised. Shadows moved across the length of her stomach and Willow surveyed the smooth expanse with vigour, her heart thundering against her chest. It pleased her to realize that under the sweater the blonde had removed, only moments before, Tara wore a v-necked t-shirt that reached to just above where, Willow imagined, her cleavage started. Her skin heated up; her blood pumped violently throughout her body and towards the deepest reaches of her core. There was a throbbing between her legs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Willow replaced her definition of 'desire'.

The girl watched helplessly as her friend went about her routine oblivious to the need that had grabbed hold of her body. She swallowed hard with a dry mouth, deciding that all the moisture in her body had relocated to an area between her legs; _an extremely wet and throbbing area,_ she noticed. It took all of two seconds after Willow realized what was happening before she was shaking her head and backing away from the blonde.

_What the frak? __I need to.. I.. Oh GOD! _

Tara stood up quickly, "W-Willow? Are you okay?"

The redhead stared at Tara for a moment before throwing her hands up in front of her chest, "I, Um, yes! I'm good. So good actually. They could arrest me" she laughed nervously, "NOT! That I'm better than I usually am! W-what I mean is that I'm fine. You know? Normal. Completely unfazed! Um, how's the fire?.. CANDLES!"

Tara's face twisted with concern and confusion as Willow continued her verbal assault, "Candles have flames" she went on defensively, "flames that lead to fire. Which is why I said that. Um, I have to pee. I'll be back"

Willow left without waiting pausing to gauge Tara's reaction and ran down the hallway into the washroom. The door slammed shut and the sound vibrated through Willow's resolve. She glanced backwards and tried to stop herself from willing Tara to be in the washroom with her.. Willow's mind was running rampant, she stared at the wooden door and imagined the blonde pressed against it, her body beneath Willow's.

_GUH! Uhm, uhm, okay. Okay. Breathe. Baseball, Chabad, Tara's lips, Tara's hands.._

Willow's eyes widened and she promptly turned the faucet on and slashed water onto her face. _Carbon dating, the periodic table, elemental masses, molar mass, inhale, exhale. _

Willow looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, her skin was wet and her face was the picture of panic. _What is wrong with me? _

She rubbed her hands roughly over her face and exhaled harshly.

_10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….0110.. binary! Yes! _

The redhead tried to suppress her thoughts as she went about cleaning herself up. _Binary code, HTML code.. _

When she was confident that her body was, once again, under her control, she returned to her room to find Tara pacing.

"Hey, uhm, sorry. I had a.. thing" she let out weakly.

"It's okay W-Willow. I t-thought maybe you changed your m-mind about all of this?"

Willow shook her head no as she looked at Tara, _She's beautiful.. even without the magic and mayhem energy.. She's just.. beautiful. _

"I, um, I t-think I k-know what's w-wrong.." Tara motioned for the bed and the two girls sat down. Willow tried not to look panicked.

"I know that, um, that t-this is n-new for you. And.. I d-don't really know you all that well. M-maybe.. I mean, m-maybe we could just talk? For a b-bit. C-calm your nerves. And mine?"

Relief washed over Willow immediately. Talking would give her time to get hormones under control. The last thing she wanted was to join energy with Tara and have her know the thoughts that had been running through her mind.

"Yeah" the redhead smiled "Okay. I'd like that"

"C-cool"

"Very.. So, why don't you tell me why you guys decided to move here?" Willow prompted.

"Oh, um, w-well. My D-Dad has some, um, f-friends here. S-so I guess he thought it would be a good place to come" Tara's voice was strained as she answered and Willow wondered what made the girl so hesitant.

"Well what about your Mom?" she smiled, "How is she liking it here?"

The silence was thick as the question hung in the air. Tara was looking at the floor when she answered, "My Mom passed away. That's, um, w-why we moved in the f-first place." her face was unreadable and Willow reached out and laid a comforting hand on the girls knee, "it w-was right before w-we left to come h-here"

"Tara, I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know"

Willow felt terrible. She could feel the Tara's pain flow into her body and focused on trying to absorb it.

"You d-don't have to do that, Willow"

"Apologize? Tara I can't begin to know what it feels like to lose your mother. But I am sorry that you had to" the sincerity in Willow's words was apparent.

Tara forced a smile, "I m-meant you don't h-have to try and take m-my p-pain"

"I didn't know you could feel that.. I mean, I didn't even really know if me doing that was real but.. Does it even make you feel better?"

"Y-yes. It's odd. B-but not bad"

"How did she die?" the redhead whispered carefully. Tara's hand felt different as she brushed her fingers across her knuckles, stronger than they had felt earlier in the day. Willow would have felt awkward if she had not been so in tune with Tara's pain. She wanted to comfort her friend

"S-she was sick. For quite some t-time"

Willow's energy soothed it's way into Tara's heart and as the blonde girl let her hair fall into her face, Willow could feel her emotions transfer to her friend. They moved closer until their legs were touching; knees lined with knees, ankles with ankles. Neither girl had been aware of when their hands had slide more firmly into place, but their fingers and arms were now tangled together.

"Do you want to talk more about it?"

Tara shook her head no, so the girls sat for a while, content to share each others energy.

Willow didn't know how to control her power yet, but she found that if she concentrated hard enough she could pull some of Tara's sorrow away. It was strange to her that one person could feel so much pain. As she sat, absorbing her new friends emotions, Willow was possessed with the need to make sure Tara never felt that kind of heartache again.

Tara blushed and turned to face her, "I'm s-sorry. T-this wasn't what I had in m-mind when I suggested we g-get to know one another"

Willow assured her that everything was all right and that, despite it not being part of the plan, she felt more comfortable than she had expected to, "Should we attempt the ritual?" she asked, and Tara nodded yes.

They sat together in the middle of Willow's floor in a circle of salt surrounded by five candles. "The s-salt is protection and the candles will act as the five elemental points of the pentagram."

"Five?" the redhead asked confused, "Earth, air, fire, water..?" Willow held up four fingers.

"S-spirit. The, uh, the circle of salt will also h-help to confine any surges of power. Just in case t-there is another gas line incident"

Tara's words were light and comforting, and she immediately felt comfortable enough to continue.

They began slowly, Tara said a prayer and asked Willow to repeat the words she spoke. Together they chanted to a Goddess and asked for the guidance to enter their ritual unharmed and to be protected as they continued into their meditation. Tara instructed Willow to close her eyes and to open her body to the power that she was about to feel.

"You are safe. I am your anchor. By the light of the Goddess you are protected in this circle, your hands, guided by my own. Your heart encased inside my own."

Willow felt a tingle grow inside her stomach, slowly heat spread throughout her body and she felt soft needles against her skin. Tara's energy calmed her fear before it had a chance to manifest. "I want you to count back from 10 with me" and Willow did. She felt herself descend into a trance-like state, "I am here with you. You are not alone. A string is forming from my hands to yours, as long as you hold onto me you will not fall away."

The sound of Tara's voice ebbed into Willow's mind and she found herself grounded to the world of her subconscious.

"Clear your mind, Willow. I want you to visualize your power core. Encase it inside yourself; contain it within your will. Once you have done this, your power no longer controls you. You control your power."

Willow did as Tara asked and continued to follow her instructions. She was bathed in a warm glow of peace as she reached out to join and exercise her energy with Tara's. Together, they practised control techniques and Willow began to be able to focus and channel her power at her own discretion. Time had escaped Willow and she did not notice as the minutes turned into hours. When Tara beckoned her to count to ten with her Willow did so expecting to open her eyes to the daylight still peaking through her window.

The curtains were dark and the candles had grown small in the time she had been suspended in her own subconscious. When she became completely lucid the small flames went out entirely and she sat, in totally darkness, palms pressed together, with Tara.

"You d-did very well, Willow" the blonde let out, and the tension in the air returned as she sat unmoving, not willing to break the contact.

_So many emotions in such little of a time. Red alert, red alert. No response of basic motor functions. System rebooting._

**Tap, tap, tap…. **

Both girls turned to where a soft rapping had come from Willow's window.

**Thud, thud, thud!**

"What in the frilly heck?" the redhead asked as she got to her feet, turned the light on and pull her blinds back. There, outside the redheads window stood a very annoyed looking slayer. Willow opened the window and let her friend in. Before she could get anything out the small blonde had launched into a rant.

"You would not BELIEVE what I just had to walk in on. I mean it's not enough that the door was open, I mean hello! Sunnydale, vampires, you don't have to worry about but what about demons? Sometimes I swear you think the mother of the chosen one would have a little more common sense embedded in her brain. I know she doesn't know but shouldn't there be _some_ kind of innate knowledge? And then? Willow. There were tongues. Tongues and slurping sounds."

The slayer stopped talking to grab her friends shoulders, "Tongues. Slurping sounds. TONGUES" she wailed as she shook her.

"Uh, Buffy?" the redhead started, only to be cut off by the blondes ramble.

"I mean she doesn't see fit to tell me she's even seeing someone but they can go about their business making funny on the island in the kitchen? Did I miss something? Is this the beginning of Wigfest 97 and everyone got an invite except for me?"

The slayers eyes were wide and her voice came in a strangled whine.

"T-tongues?" Willow gulped out awkwardly.

"Tongues!"

Buffy looked like she was about to implode.

"Um, I t-think maybe I s-should go?" came the tiny voice from behind the chaotic slayer.

Buffy turned and noticed for the first time the girl who standing behind her. Unable to comprehend anything except the atrocity she had witnessed, she looked at Tara with confusion and sadness, "Tongues.." was all she spoke before sitting on Willow's bed.

"Um, Buffy? You didn't happen to do a bunch of drugs, didja?"

The slayer sat in a silence, her eyes wide in shock. Willow noticed that every couple of seconds her eyes would twitch and she would shiver slightly.

Okay..

"Tara, just. Buffy, you." Willow looked between each girl multiple times before shutting her eyes and speaking. "Okay" she inhaled, "Buffy, take a breath and tell me- in human English what happened. Tara," _don't leave.. _"if you'd like, we will walk you home. If you'd like to leave I mean. We're.. going walk you home either way"

"They're both so.. old" as her face scrunched up in disgust as the slayer explained that she had walked into her house and found her mom making out with her new, 'manfriend'.

After Buffy had finished explaining she surveyed the room. Reality hit her as she stared at her best friend, "um.. did I interrupt something?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow for good measure.

"W-what?" Willow stumbled out, "Why would you interrupt. I mean, in order to interrupt you need to be.. completing something that is interruptable"

"Lights out.. candles.. funky smells.." the slayers eyes landed on Tara as she spoke and noted how red the girl became under her gaze.

"We were experimenting with, um, you know what that's not how I meant to start this sentence." She finished off her best friends look.

"Tara was just teaching me about magics."

"You're a witch?" exclaimed the short blonde as she stared at Tara.

"Um, w-w-well. I. S-sort of"

Willow moved to stand beside Tara as she spoke, hoping that she would feel more comfortable if she didn't feel threatened.

"Dabblers. Gotcha"

Buffy nodded to herself as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Um, so how's your arm?" she finally asked. It was no secret that every person in the room felt uncomfortable.

Tara paused as she looked at the small girl in front of her. "It's b-better. T-thank you for ask-asking". The crooked smile on Tara's face made Willow want to reach out and hold her hand and she had trouble restraining herself.

"It's, um, l-later than I t-thought it was. Willow, is it okay if w-we continue this another t-time?"

The redhead couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as she nodded, "we'll walk you home"

"N-no it's okay. Danny s-said he would come get me"

Tara was met with blank faces.

"I'm so annoyed that h-he's taken to his middle name," she huffed half heartedly, "Oz c-an pick me up"

Recognition appeared on both the other girls faces and Willow motioned to Tara to follow her towards the landline, "I'll be right back, Buffy", and the two girls walked downstairs.

The slayer rolled her eyes, "Today sucks" she echoed to the empty room, her foot kicking the salt circle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Willow waited silently for Oz to arrive, as Tara looked everywhere else in the room except at her. _Emotional roller-coaster? Check. Sharp pang of longing? Check. Inability to think of anything smooth to say? Check… Logic can only go so far.. Can't it? Why do I feel like I'm a bad guy? _

"Tara?"

The blonde girl met her eyes slowly as she called out to her, "You don't have to leave you know. I mean, if you want to stay I'd love to-"

"It's o-okay, W-Willow." _Why does she look scared? _

"Are you sure? It's just, with Buffy everything is the end of the world, ya know? It's probably not nearly as serious as it seems." Willow took a step towards her friend as she spoke. The fact that Tara had flinched did not go unnoticed.

"Did.. I do something wrong?"

"W-what? N-no! I j-just. Um, " Tara took a step forward to meet Willow and her hands reached out as she talked, flinging them about emphatically as she tried to gesture her way through her stammer.

"You d-didn't do anything wrong"

A loud horn sounded from outside and Tara motioned towards the sound, "That'll be Oz"

"Tara, wait. I'll see you tomorrow? I mean, can I? See you tomorrow?"

The wiccan nodded, flashing Willow a small smile, "Come f-find me after school? In the science lab?"

"Absolutely"

"I'll see you then.. t-then"

And she was gone. Willow watched her walk to her brothers van and leaded against her door wistfully. _Broken hearted to giddy in 3 seconds flat. Denial can only go so far, Rosenberg._

Sighing away her thoughts she climbed the stairs ready to face the slayers newest big bag. She was annoyed at Buffy for crashing her Tara time, but it had been a welcomed break from her confusion so she decided she would cut her best friend some slam.

"Okay, so what demon has multiple tongues and why was it in your kitchen?"

Loaded question, Willow. Loaded question.

.2.

It had been three days since Willow had last seen Tara. They had met up for an hour, shared their shy smiles and read through the 'History of Wicca' together. There had been a few tentative touches, but nothing that could be interpreted as more than friendly on Willow's part; the redhead had catalogued every touch in her brain. She had rationalized that Tara had become uncomfortable at her house because she had crossed a line physically. "Just met the girl and I'm mauling her" she had said to herself the morning after they had gotten together. That had been three days ago. Three long, Buffy-crazed days. The redhead had tried to make time for her new friend, but with Buffy needing moral support she failed to prioritize. If she was honest with herself, as much as she wanted to see Tara, the girl fogged her mind up, and right now she needed a clear head.

Willow was focused on her work, something was up with Ted's cookies; 9 gig hard drive or not she knew something was definitely askew.

"H-hey stranger" Tara's voice called from the doorway. Willow jumped and slammed her knee against the bottom of the lab table, _Pain.. _

"Whatcha up to?"

Tara looked at her and smiled brightly as she gingerly walked to the table Willow was situated at.

_Not the smile.. oh god she's so.. NO!.. cookies. Ted's cookies._

"I'm just looking for, uh, a compound."

"In cookies?" the blonde girl chuckled, "What did Mr. Christie ever do to you?"

How do I rationalize this?..

"L-let me guess: You're inquiring about the chemical composition of 'love' as a secret ingredient?"

"Something.. exactly like that, actually. I'm not really having any luck though currently"

"C-can't concentrate?" her friend asked knowingly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Willow sighed, "Guilty"

"I, uh, I h-heard it was an a-accident.. want some help?"

Not knowing quite how to respond, Willow switched seats and allowed Tara to look through her microscope.

"What exactly do you have here?"

"I eliminated certain substances based on melting points, solubility, and mass. This specimen is consistent with all three tests as the remainder."

Tara nodded as she adjusted the slide, "Well there goes the easy part I guess"

"Exactly" Willow put her head down on the desk, "I'm experiencing a standstill"

"W-who gave you these?" the blonde asked, Willow watched as she went through her notes. _She chews her lip when she reads.._

"Ted did"

Tara looked up from the notebook. "It wasn't very soluble in water?" She nodded no.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"What? No!" she let out.

"W-Willow this sounds like a tranquilizer from your notes. A-and the melting point? H-hand me that cookie."

She watched as Tara crushed the cookie apart, the blonde grabbed, what was supposed to be a white chocolate chip and licked it.

"T-this isn't good"

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to ruin my love of white chocolate?"

"D-did you eat any of t-these?"

"No, I.. I mean. Xander did. He's had loads. It's not poison is it?"

"D-did he become extremely agreeable after about 15 minutes?" Tara's eyes were panicked, Willow confirmed her assumption.

"Willow. T-this is kind of reaching. But I'm pretty sure this is some type of Diazepam."

The redhead furrowed her brow, "Valium?" as Tara nodded, her eyes widened and she grabbed all of her belongings quickly.

"How can you be sure?"

"W-well my M-Mom. I mean, t-they h-hand it out like candy now a'days. It's s-supposed to be used to help with anxiety. Y-you know? M-mellow people out."

"You're a genius, Tara!"

"I am?"

"Absolutely! You just, I can't even." Willow was bouncing up and down trying to gather her things and she moved excitedly to where her friend stood, "Thank you!" before she could stop herself the redhead pulled the girl into a hug. "I gotta go!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

She walked backwards until she reached the door, looking at Tara until she had to change directions, "I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled to her friend, and then she took off running; Tara had found her the proof The Scooby's needed.

.3.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. B-Buffy's mom was dating a _robot?_"

Willow giggled as Tara repeated the sentence for a third time.

"Robot as in 'Skynet launched and we're all doomed to suffer at it's icy metal hands' robot?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd go as far to say Skynet was behind it. From what we found it looked like Ted, the real Ted I mean, it looked like he just.. kind of pulled a 'Beautiful Mind'"

Tara looked at her strangely, "H-he killed four women"

"I know, I just.. the schematics and design features I found at his place.." Willow trailed off as she reminisced about the technological advances that could have been made.

"So, uh, you guys do t-that a lot?" Tara asked.

They were walking through the courtyard at school. It was a beautiful day and they had decided to have lunch together. Willow turned to face her friend, unsure of what to say.

"I guess we do, yeah.. Look, Tara.. there's something that you should know. And before I start, I have to tell you that there's stuff I can't explain. Not because I don't want to explain it, but just because I'm not sure that it's a good idea for me to try and explain it. But, I mean, I want to share it with you. I want to be honest. It's just that I know you'll have questions and- "

"I know Buffy is different, Will"

Tara looked up through her hair at her friend who had gone suddenly quiet.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"I didn't notice at first. You know, on account of being s-shot and all. B-but, um, the other night? When she came to your w-window? It's no surprise that I was a little jumpy a-after she showed up.. I read her aura."

"Oh"

Willow's mind drew a blank.

"I-if you're not s-sure about telling me what's going on just yet, t-that's okay. B-but you don't have to hide what you're doing. A-and if you need help, like with the cookies, I'm always around" The sunlight hit Tara's face and she was surrounded by a gentle shimmer. She looked so honest and open at that moment that Willow was awestruck.

"O-okay?" the blonde wiccan asked as she started walking again.

Willow kept the pace and responded with a nod, "What did you see in her aura?"

Her voice was quiet, hesitant, as she asked.

"I saw power; strength.. love. And p-people talk. They may not talk to me, but they talk. I l-listen.. B-Buffy Summers isn't exactly a name people here think to be synonymous with 'normal'.."

Willow laughed, "No. I doubt it would be"

"B-But that's okay. Normal is boring"

Tara smiled and led them towards a tree. They sat together with their backs against the trunk, basking in the cool shade. "Everything is connected, you know. That's the first thing my mother taught me. This tree, its roots. We're all tied together." The blonde paused for a long moment. She ran her hands through the grass and moved the blades through her fingers.

"T-there's a darkness inside of her" she finally spoke.

Willow looked down and fiddled with her shoelace, "inside of who?" she asked innocently.

"Do.. do you trust h-her?"

The redhead met Tara's eyes. They were warm and accepting, inquisitive but not demanding, "With my life" she whispered.

"Then that's enough for me"

Tara's words came strong from her lips and Willow felt them in her heart, "Have you met the librarian yet?" she asked suddenly, her decision to include Tara in the Scooby gang solidified.

"Um, no?"

"You should come meet him" The redhead hopped to her feet as she spoke. She held her hand out for Tara, and when the blonde took it she smiled.

"The librarian?" Willow could hear the confusion in Tara's voice.

"It's a long story" she started, "Have you ever heard of the Slayer?"

Willow started from the beginning, judging from Tara's perplexed look it was the most logical place to start. As she spoke she watched Tara take in all the new information and paid careful attention to her expression, which didn't change at all.

"So.. Yeah" she finished and they slowed to a halt in front of a bank of lockers two halls away from the library.

"Um.. are you okay?"

Tara leaned against the metal lockers behind her and for the first time, Willow could see how the girl and Oz were twins. They had the same facial expressions.

"Huh" the blonde let out pensively., "But she's so…. Tiny"

Willow burst out laughing, "Small but mighty"

"Apparently. So, well t-that's. Um. T-that's a lot to take in"

"Foots note version: Buffy has super powers and uses them to hunt and kill evil. Giles is her watcher so he.. guides her? I guess. And Xander and I help with research."

"S-she h-hunts demons?"

"Oh! Only the bad ones!"

"B-bad ones?"

"Yeah, you know. Vampires, mostly. Hence 'Vampire Slayer' I suppose. It's kind of a full service type of deal though since Sunnydale is on the Hellmouth."

Tara had her arms crossed against her chest as she looked at the ground. Her mood had shifted and Willow wondered whether it had been a good idea to share everything with her. "Are you freaked?"

"Um, n-no. It m-makes a lot of sense actually. J-just a lot t-to take in" The blonde smiled as Willow reached out and uncrossed her arms. The redhead squeezed Tara's hands in her own, "Don't worry. There is a zero tolerance policy towards slaying witches."

_So much for cooling the physical contact! _

Willow felt a spark as her skin came into contact with Tara's, "I know it's kind of overwhelming. But, hopefully it doesn't change anything?"

Her eyes found Tara's.

"Of c-course not"

"Good.. cause I really like hanging out with you"

Willow's heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her eardrums.

"I r-really like hanging out with you too"

Both girls erupted into smiles as they stared into the others eyes. The world fell away for Willow as she looked at Tara. She couldn't stop the feeling of happiness that filled her whole being. There, standing in the hallway, with Tara's back against a row of lockers and her feet planted firmly on the floor tile, Willow realized that the one thing she wanted most in the world was staring back at her with a silly grin on her face.

_I want to kiss her.. Really kiss her.. Wait, what the-_

The 3rd period bell rang loudly through the halls.

Students moved throughout the corridor as Willow continued to gaze at her friend with amazement. It was Tara who broke the eye contact.

"I g-guess I'll have to meet Mr. Giles later?"

All the redhead could do was nod.

"W-well I'd b-better get to class"

She said goodbye to Tara quietly and watched her leave.

_I wanted to kiss her. I was thinking about kissing her. There was no sexual tension. There was no magic. There was no smouldering scientific-speak to be misconstrued as foreplay.. It's just… Her._

"Willow?.. Earth to Willow?"

The girl turned around to see her teacher and friend questioning her, "Are you coming to class?" Ms. Calendar asked as she walked towards her.

"Um, yeah. I just.. need.. m-my books"

Ms Calendar laughed at her, "Don't worry about them. We're strictly doing programming today. No note taking. Come on"

Willow let herself be guided into the classroom and sat down. It was a good thing that all they were doing was programming today, because Willow knew she would not be able to pay attention to anything in class.

_..I want to kiss Tara Maclay.._

A slow smile spread across her lips before being replaced with gut wrenching fear.

_Tara Maclay.. is a girl._

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Bad Eggs a'brewin'

Season Two: Rewrite  
Author: Chantel

Standard disclaimers apply, I still don't own anything aaand I'm still not making any money haha.

A/N: First part chronicling 'Bad Eggs'

Feedback: I sent some replies to the people who allowed PM's in their inbox, to everyone else: Thank you so much for the support and for reading.

* * *

Velvet skin flowed against her fingertips as she moved her hand up the base of Tara's neck. With her heart hammering against her skin, Willow licked her lips and cast her eyes downward. There was a small smirk tugging at the corners of Tara's mouth, her eyes glinting with an unspoken dare and the promise of.. what? Willow couldn't exactly be sure but she intended to find out. The hacker watched, possessed, as the blonde bit her lip in an effort to conceal the grin that was slowly growing.

_Willow took a small step closer, their bodies aligned, and she felt lightning course through her blood stream. She shuddered, 'Tara..' she let out wantonly. The other girls hand snaked around her waist. Her own hand moved up Tara's neck, gliding through the soft blonde hair, and pulling the wiccan close. _

_She felt Tara's fingers slide down her other arm, softly tangling her against the blondes body. Her world was on fire. Here in the darkened room, alone, and unsure, her body ablaze; Tara's breath stoking the roaring fire as it passed from her forbidden lips to Willow's yearning mouth. _

_The redhead let out a sigh of contentment as Tara leaned forward and rested her forehead against her own. Willow felt everything slide into place and the world seemed a little more right than it had before. They were both smiling now, challenging each other to make the next move. _

_Gently easing forward, Willow crossed the small, yet seemingly infinite, distance. _

Her lips pressed softly against-

"S-E-X"

Willow's eyes darted to the front of the classroom as she heard her teacher spell out the thing she had not been able to get out of her mind. A warm blush crept up from her neck and spread slowly throughout her face. There was something in the nonchalant tone of Mr. Whitmore's voice that highlighted the embarrassment the redhead was feeling. Willow glanced around the room in spite of herself; surely no one could have known what she had just been thinking of.

"How many of us have lost countless productive hours plagued by unwanted sexual thoughts and feelings?"

Willow's eyes widened in fear and she could feel the heat spread throughout her chest. She scratched at the base of her neck in an attempt to cover the blush she knew was becoming apparent; it suddenly felt like the entire classroom knew what she had just been thinking about. As her eyes darted from side to side, surveying other students expressions, she was relieved when she heard a loud "Yes!" come from behind her.

Turning, she saw Xander with his hand in the air and nodding along in agreement.

_..of course you agree. _The rolling of her eyes was almost as unintentional as the chuckle she released when Mr. Whitmore explained the rhetorical nature of his question.

"We've all been there. And no matter how hard you might try to stay focused, hormones take their toll and a lot of times people get so caught up in how good sex may feel that they don't take the time to remember that there can be some unpleasant side effects of the act. Can anyone give me an example of a negative consequence of engaging in sexual acts?"

The redhead shook her head and willed herself to focus on what was happening in the classroom, instead of what was happening in her head.

"You want to talk negative consequences? How about the heartbreak of halitosis?"

_What the hell?_ She thought bemusedly to herself. She listened as Xander and Cordelia threw insults back and forth and could not help but notice that they seemed to be egging one another on. She had noted a few days ago that there was something different about the way the two had been behaving- Their fights had escalated in frequency as we as ferocity. The redhead hated to admit it, but the pair seemed charged up when they were in each other's presence. Something was up, Willow knew it, she was missing something.

As Xander and Cordelia continued to bicker across the classroom, she sighed, raised her hand and offered the teacher a real consequence, "What about pregnancy? Unplanned pregnancy I mean"

Mr. Whitmore smiled, "Thank you Miss Rosenberg! Pregnancy is, aside from sexually transmitted diseases, the biggest and most common dire consequence that sex can bring. Which leads us into your assignment for the week."

The class groaned, but Willow could barely contain her joy. More assignments meant something to focus on aside from her mounting attraction to her new friend.

She watched as Mr. Whitmore lifted 3 cartons of eggs onto his desk, "Meet your new children. Now normally I am supposed to pair you off, but I feel like if each of you is responsible for your own egg, then the message will get across a tad clearer. Everyone line up, you're all going to be single parents for the next week"

The students filed into a line and Willow watched as Cordelia and Xander fidgeted beside each other. Quirking her eyebrow, the redhead rolled her eyes, _they're acting like 5 year olds._ She received her egg baby, and an egg for the ever-absent Buffy, right before the bell rang.

Willow walked towards her locker with heavy feet, _Thank you tiny Jewish Santa for making it lunch hour._

The metal was cold against her hands as she twisted the small combination lock into place, the soft scraping sound vibrating against her eardrums. Willow felt her eye twitch. There was something about the sound of metal sliding against metal that churned her stomach. The audio distraction left Willow unprepared for the sudden presence of her new friend, "W-want to skip lessons today?" Tara asked.

"Dah!" the redhead yelped, startled, The books fell out of her hands and her egg shot up in the air, "Oh no! Eggers!" Tara had caught the egg before it passed by her hands, juggling it haphazardly in an effort to keep it from falling.

"I got it! I got it!" Tara let out as she grabbed a steady hold on the egg. Willow watched as confusion covered her friends face, "W-willow? Why are you carrying around an egg?"

For the umpteenth time that day Willow felt her face flush.

"Uhm, it's f-for class" she let out quietly, cursing her bodies reaction to the blonde standing in front of her; her hands were sweating, her chest was fluttering out of control, and she was fairly confident that her nervousness was making her shake slightly.

Tara nodded in understanding before casting her a goofy smile and handing her egg over, "I remember having to do that" the blonde sighed, kneeling down to retrieve Willow's books, "that was the only assignment I ever had to take an incomplete on"

Upon retrieving the discarded materials, Tara popped up enthusiastically, "I don't think I'll ever completely forgive Oz for eating my child"

The moment Willow laughed her nervousness disappeared, "he ate your eggbaby?"

Tara nodded, "I know, right! You, uh, you'd n-never guess it to look at him, but he's like a food monster. Must eat everything in sight"

The two dissolved in giggles

The blonde ducked her head shyly, golden locks of hair spilling upon her face as she laughed gently. Willow felt her stomach summersault at the motion. Tara was beautiful. And not just in the physical way. Willow had begun to notice all the small habits Tara carried around with her, she stuttered when she was uncomfortable, something the redhead had noticed lessening, she chewed at her bottom lip when she was deep in thought, she let her hair fall into her face freely- without worry of compromising her hairdo. Tara's shyness, her modesty, her ability to transfer normalcy into even the most awkward of moments.. these were the things that Willow struggled the most with. Being near Tara was.. natural. Being with her felt.. right. Amidst the panic around her, Willow had never felt more comfortable with her self, and that caused an insurmountable pit of fear to settle in her stomach that no Hellmouth could compete with.

Oxymoron much?

As she let the laughter settle inside her throat, the redhead took a step towards her friend, shutting her locker slightly and continuing their conversation, "So. Did I hear right when you said you wanted to cancel magic lessons for the day?" she chuckled. Tara nodded, "I-if it's okay with you. I, uh, forgot t-that I have a project due in two days. It just kinda.. ya know, snuck up on me"

"Oh! Well I can't very well stand in the way of academic success, that would just be cruel and unusual"

Tara smiled, "C-cruel and unusual huh, Will?"

"Definitely! Firstly, who in good conscience could ever willingly thwart the quest for knowledge? Cruel people! That's who! Twisted, non-education loving people, for one. And ya know, Xander, for two." Willow furrowed her brow, "and Buffy.. and they aren't cruel, but you know what I mean.. uh, where was I?" she finished hesitantly.

Tara giggled, "You were just telling me that you supported my decision to remain true to my homework"

"Well that's good of me then" the redhead continued, "I guess I'll catch you later then?" she asked. "Totally," her friend replied before a shadow fell over her face. Tara appeared lost in thought for a moment before taking a step closer to Willow, "um," she began quietly, "maybe we c-can talk for a f-few minutes after school today? You know.. about that thing?"

Willow felt the tension spread throughout her body as Tara moved closer. Her eyes trailed over the blondes face on their own accord before settling on the other girls lips. She couldn't control the heat that spread through her torso at the thought of leaning into the other girl and claiming the lips she had spent the better part of her last class thinking about. Tara's mouth held a gravitational pull for Willow. Barely registering Tara's words, she nodded, and mumbled a small "okay"

Willow swallowed hard as she noticed Tara's pink tongue dart out and wet her lips.

Wait, what?..

As she looked up she was startled to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at her.

Tara's eyes swirled, clouded with deep azure pools of an emotion Willow cold not define. Licking her own lips, she inched closer to her friend, spurred on when she noticed Tara's eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips.

Desire coursed through her body as Willow felt Tara's hand brush against her own.

"Tara.. I..-"

"ATTACK OF THE ALIEN EGG SPAWN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Both girls took steps back in surprise as Xander bounded towards them, unaware of his interruption, and looking for attention. "Can you believe Mr. Whitmore? That guy needs a serious reality check if he thinks I'm raising this lil guy all by myself"

As he reached the girls, he slung his arm around Willow's shoulder, "What do you say Tara? Wanna be my baby mama?"

The blondes face flushed as the boy continued his rant. Willow stiffened under the weight of his arm.

"I, uh, n-n-no thanks. B-been there and done that" Tara muttered, "Alien babies aren't r-really my scene."

Completely unhappy with the current situation, Willow huffed her way out of Xanders embrace, unintentionally bumping into Tara. The two shared a look before the blonde looked away uncomfortably, "H-here are you books.." she whispered.

"Thanks.."

Xander, oblivious to all, continued, "Awe come on. Think of the good times. We can teach it to ride a bike, avoid frying pans. Not the mention the undeniable fun of instilling it with good Christian values"

His goofy smile widened as he finished, pleased with his attempt at wit, "tell her Will" he prompted.

She glared at him, "my egg is Jewish"

"It's about time the egg found its God" a voice said from behind Xander.

The boy came up and stood beside his sister, "Oz" Tara smiled, "I was going to meet you outside?"

"Hi" Xander interjected, thrown off by the other male presence, "I'm Xander"

"Oz, hi" the shorter boy replied, a small crooked smile gracing his lips, "Hey Willow"

The redhead smiled and nodded a greeting before shuffling her books into her locker.

"I waited. Cordelia flirted, I came in search of you" he directed to his sister. Tara chuckled, "Sorry, I g-got caught up"

The two girls glanced at one another briefly, "So are you like.. Tara's boyfriend?" Xander asked.

Three sets of eyes looked at him. Two in amusement and mild horror, one in annoyance.

"This is Oz" the redhead stated to her friend. Xander's face was blank.

"Tara's brother. I told you this. Remember? He was there at the Praxton meeting? They're twins."

"Oh yeah. Absolutely!" The brown haired boy laughed, "I knew that"

Silence befell the group.

Xander averted eye contact with everyone, Tara twisted her hands, and Willow stared at the floor.

Oz cocked his head to the side, released a small chuckle, and then turned his attention to his sister, "Anyway, you ready to go?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah. Um, Willow? I'll, uh, s-see you a-after school s-still?"

Panic had fallen over the redhead. First, there had been the closeness, then the urge to kiss Tara, then the staring had happened.. and then? Everything was hazing in her mind. Confusion threatened her resolve and she felt herself coming undone. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she nodded to the wiccan, "Okay. Yeah. Sure. I mean sounds good. I'll, uh, meet you in the courtyard?"

She was avoiding eye contact. She knew it looked suspicious, but suspicions be damned. Not more than five minutes ago the blonde haired girl was millimeters from her face, flushed, and ready for the taking. Willow had almost moved towards her. _What if Xander hadn't showed up when he did? God, what is wrong with me? Tara is a girl. I am a girl. You don't kiss other girls if you're a girl too!_

Willow didn't dare look into the other girls eyes..

"Okay, w-well I'll see you then."

Beat.

Willow shook her head, "okay"

The four teens stood in place. Oz waiting for Tara, Tara looking at Willow- Willow looking at the floor.. Xander looking confused, "Alrighty!" he spoke, "well Oz, it was good to meet you. And Tara? Let me know if you change your mind about Xander junior". Oz crinkled his brow before walking away with his sister.

Willow retreated to her thoughts. She felt sick to her stomach. It was like someone had taken a matchbook, lit it up, and thrown it inside her lungs. She could feel the wheels turn inside her head as she started to analyze the last few weeks of her life. Ever since Tara had appeared her world had turned upside down. She was having trouble sleeping, she couldn't concentrate in class, her thoughts were filled with blue eyes and soft hands, her appetite had begun to disappear, not to mention the whole magical aspect of their relationship.. Willow had experienced small crushes on girls before, she just attributed it to admiration, but with Tara it was different. It wasn't going away. And Willow wasn't sure she was ready to deal with what that meant..

"What was up with that?" Xander asked, breaking her from her thoughts, "did you guys get in a fight or something? Did you borrow her sage without asking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Willow replied, "and I have to go see if Buffy is in the library. Mr. Whitmore gave me an egg for her. I totally forgot until just now. I just stuffed it in my pocket when he gave it to me! "

"Way to be a loving parent Willster" he chuckled. Anger laced the redheads voice as her frustration reached it's boiling point, "Oh yeah! Because you're so much better! Pawning egg duty off on Tara. You know what? I don't get you sometimes. You don't even really know her and you're throwing yourself at her like she's got a giant sign on her head that screams 'flirt with me'!"  
The redhead fumed, "You never talk to her like she's normal! You just eye her up like she's a piece of meat. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't appreciate it when you do that?"

Xanders eyes widened and he threw his hands up in defense, "Whoa. Okay. Point taken, you can come back from the depths of Mordor now, Will. I was just joking.. this is me backing off"

It was wrong to take her frustration out on Xander, she knew that, and she felt bad for laying it on him. But if she was focused on being mad at him, Willow reasoned that she wouldn't have to focus on anything, or anyone, else. Rolling her eyes, she glared at her friend before stalking off in search of Buffy. Leaving Xander without another word, confused, and dejected.

Xander looked from left to right and then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Women…" he muttered to himself as he watched his friend leave, "strange, dangerous… and always crazy."

* * *

Reviews? For me? Please..?


	8. Bad Moods and Rotten Eggs

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry for the delay.

* * *

Willow's feet pounded furiously against the tiled floors of the school hallway as she trudged away from Xander. Her head was spinning and filled with conflicting emotions battling like giants between her temples. The confusion throbbed its way throughout her body and was practically seeping through her pores.

"Stupid Xander and his stupid flirting with his stupid egg baby and his stupid goofy ability to make Tara blush. I could make her blush" she muttered to herself as she broke through the library doors in search of Buffy, "I don't even care." Willow wasn't sure when jealously had crept into her emotional struggle, but suddenly the green-eyed demon was reigning victorious against all other mental competitors.

"Buffy? Are you in here?" the redhead asked as she leaned against the front desk.

"Speak and be heard my wily Willowy friend! What's up?" The blonde slayer bounced into sight.

Willow chuckled lightly at her friend, "I come baring homework. How come you weren't in class?"

Buffy's smile faltered noticeably, "Vamp issues. All fang and no bang makes for a sad Buffy."

The redhead quirked her eyebrow teasingly, "Is this an Angel issue?"

"Huh?" the blonde asked confused, "What would Angel have to do with-" realization hit and her eyes widened, "oh! Willow, you perv! No!"

"Well who knows?" the redhead giggled, "there could have been a secret late night rendezvous."

Buffy's face was turning red, "Will!" she squeaked out, eyes wide.

"Midnight trysts?" Buffy moved towards her friend and tried to clamp her hand over Willows mouth unsuccessfully.

"Wild night of passion?"

The two girls battled momentarily before Willow's laughter and Buffy's mock outrage sent them spiraling into a childish slap fight.

They wrestled before batting hands at each other playfully.

"Giles" slap, "is" poke, "right!" slap, "there!"

Buffy was laughing as she wrestled with her friend and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at Willow's implications. The redhead let out another burst of laughter.

As if on cue, the Watcher poked his head out of the book cage. Giles looked at the two of them confused, his scowl putting a stop to their actions immediately, "Do I even need to say it?" he asked, taking his glasses off to clean them.

The teens shared a look before surrendering to giggles again. Giles rolled his eyes and went about getting his books ready.

Willow felt a weight lift from her chest, "Thanks Buffy I needed that" she chuckled.

"Anytime, Will" Buffy smiled, "it's good to see you crack up like that. You've haven't really seemed yourself since.. "

The redhead fidgeted as her friend fell silent. She had a pretty good idea where this was going, and it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. Especially not after what had just transpired in the hallway.

"oh! Speaking of crack!" she interrupted before Buffy could continue, "Mr. Whitmore wanted me to give you this"

Willow guiltily fumbled around in her pocket for the small white egg before handing it over, hoping to distract her friend.

"I… don't get it"

Buffy's face was the picture of confusion as she held the egg in front of her face, "is this some form of punishment? Or.. or maybe an omen?"

"No, it's your baby!" Willow smiled, happy for the change in subject.

The slayer blinked, "…..I still don't get it"

Xander entered the library at that moment and curbed his impulse to make a sarcastic remark. His eyes sought out Willow's and he paused momentarily, "Hey all" he waved awkwardly.

Willow gave him a small smile, and then he continued into the library, "Buff, I see you are now burdened with the weight of parenthood like the rest of us"

Xander joined the girls by the front desk and pulled himself onto it and into a sitting position.

"Again I say, Huh?" Buffy replied.

"It's the whole, 'sex leads to responsibility, take care of this egg because it's going to be your metaphorical child for the next week of your life and make you avoid doing the deed' health class obligation. This," Willow emphasized by pointing at the egg, "is Baby Buffy"

"Serious?" the slayer pouted, "I can't take care of things! I have things, I lose them. Honestly I even misplaced Mr. Gordo!"

Willow and Xander shared a look as the Slayers annoyance became more apparent. "Well what if I kill it?" she whined, "I could sit on it!"

"AHA!"

The three teens turned to see Giles waving his hands about frantically, "I've found your vampires!"

"This day just keeps getting better" Buffy let out sardonically, "What'd you find?"

Willow listened as Giles explained about Lyle and Tector Gorch- the vampires Buffy had ran into at the mall the night before. The brothers were known for their notoriously mean streak- killing a whole village while they were still human. Willow frowned deeply as she listened to Giles recount their after life. Once the Gorch brothers became vampires, their kill count had grown exponentially. The redhead shuddered.

"Well they sound like a barrel of fun, don't they?" the slayer interjected.

"Oh definitely," Xander popped up, "Right after plagues of locusts and cancer" He laughed lightly before rolling his eyes, "I vote you slay them now".

"Yes, quite. Xander is right Buffy. I'm afraid that, while not the smartest of foe, these uh, these Gorch brother's could cause quite the large amount of damage if not dealt with swiftly"

The Watcher busied himself flipping through pages of his journal in search of his most recent entry, "Perhaps Angel has heard of these two before?" he inquired.

"Yeah Buff," the redhead smiled innocently, "I mean, even if Angel's never heard of them he could totally help you patrol later"

Willow's teasing tone was not lost on the slayer.

"Good idea Willow. Strength in numbers."

_Poor Giles, the sexual tension just flies right over his head_.

"Yeah, okay. Because I foresee such a large amount hunting getting done in THAT scenario"

Buffy, Giles, and Willow all looked towards Xander.

The boy blinked awkwardly, "What?"

Buffy and Giles set out a game plan for the slayer's patrol and Xander and Willow found themselves on lunch hour food duty. The two friends made their way towards the cafeteria in relative silence, the mood still tense from Willow's outburst.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

The redhead sighed and nodded yes, "You know it"

"I'll take you out for ice cream tonight! What do you say? I promise to lather you in the joy that is time well spent with Xander Harris"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Really?" she asked deadpanned. He mistook her reaction for one of excitement.

"Absolutely" he started, "if you're really lucky there could be an extra scoop in it for you and everything"

Willow stared at him incredulously.

That was the thing about Xander, she supposed. He wore permanent blinders. Normally his antics were endearing. He'd flash an impish grin and she'd be powerless against his charm.. that wasn't so much the case today. She stopped walking and turned towards him,

"You think I'm upset because I'm not getting enough attention from you?" she asked, humour and surprise lacing her words.

"Well.. yeah." He chuckled.

Willow quirked her eyebrow challengingly and crossed her arms. His smile faltered as confusion painted itself over his face. If Willow hadn't known better, she would have swore she heard the wheels in his head attempting to reverse his mistake.

"Because. You know.. we haven't really hung out. In a while? Aside from Scooby duty? And we used to all the time this summer. Because we're buds. And buds hang out."

"…Really?" she blinked.

He wrung his hands about nervously in front of him. "That may have came out wrong", before he got a chance to rationalize his words the redhead cut him off.

"Xander. I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. It was wrong since I wasn't actually angry at you"

The boy smiled.

"So I'm not going to purchase a soda from the machine and dump it on your head right now"

Xanders eyes snapped opened wide. Willow's voice was even and calm, to the casual observer it probably appeared that they were having a pleasant conversation, "however, if you think for one second that my attitude is directly comparative, in any way, to the amount of attention _you_ give me?.. Then you have another thing coming.. buddy"

She turned and walked away then, leaving him, once again, confused. He stood, mouth agape, with shock and watched her go.

In the back of her mind, Willow was aware that her friend was staring at her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. When she reached the cafeteria line up she turned to look at him. His eyes locked on hers for only a moment. She watched as Cordelia came up behind him and ran her hand down his arm. He looked shocked, but not surprised.

Everything slid into place then: their bantering, the tension that had been surrounding them, the disappearing acts, the sudden absence of his attention span. The moment he looked away Willow knew that he had something going on with Cordelia. She felt it.

A wry smile made it's way to her lips as she watched panic cover his features. He walked away from Cordelia and made his way to her. Shaking her head she left the line.

_This is the worst day. Ever. _

She felt her shoulder sting just before she heard the whoosh of air from behind her. There was a gentle buzz in her ear and then a loud crack and the sound of Xander wincing in pain.

Willow turned around to see the boy holding his hand and scowling, "Jeez Willow! Did you turn into an electrical outlet without telling me?"

"What happened?" She asked, anger replaced with concern.

"You just stun gunned me with your shoulder, good lord woman stay away from carpets and balloons! Damn!" He cradled his hand and flexed his fingers. The redhead approached him cautiously, "How do you know I did it?" she asked.

Xander stared at her like she had grown three heads, "Will, I touched you and my hand is now sizzling. Plus I saw you, like, spark or whatever."

It took all of three seconds for Willow's eyes start to water. First she had yelled at Xander and now she was physically hurting him. Her emotions boiled over and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Xander looked up, stunned to see the level of pain inside of his friend's eyes. "Hey, Willster, it's okay. It wasn't your fault"

Hand forgotten, he approached her and pulled her into a hug.

The moment his arms folded around her, Willow broke.

Everything inside her crashed hard against the surface and the redhead could not hold back the tears that now flowed freely.

"Willow?" the boy asked meekly. When he got no response he ushered her into an empty classroom and closed the door behind him.

He let his friend cry against his chest until she calmed down, "Hey.. it's okay Willster. What's wrong?"

Sniffling, she let out a strangled laugh, "I'm sorry Xand.. Talk about lack of sanity on my part today"

Gentle brown eyes stared back at her, "Well ya know I always liked you a little crazy" he quipped. She let him wipe her tears away and sighed, "Gonna tell the Xandman what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start.."

Silence enveloped the two friends as Willow slipped into her thoughts. Xander watched her carefully before speaking, "Nothing is going on with Cordelia and I".

Willow looked at him and he seemed to shrink visibly. She shook her head, "o..kay' she responded, "good to know"

"Yeah" he stated, "I just. I dunno.. Yeah. If that's why you're upset.. "

His awkwardness was enough of a distraction to pull her out of her mood. She watched him fidget under her gaze.

_Why would he- oh. My. God. I KNEW IT! _

Xander saw the pieces slide into place in Willow's mind. "It's not what you think!" he blurted out. The redhead's jaw hung open and her eyes crinkled with recognition.

"You.. and.. Cordelia" she tested the words, "Huh" she let out finally.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you saying that? Don't say that."

"You.. and Cordelia" She tried again. _It makes so much more sense now_

"Willow! Look I only said that because I thought you got upset when she touched me. But there's nothing. She was just giving me a hard time like usual" his tone was pushing desperate now.

The redhead had launched into full-blown laughter now. "You and Cordelia!"

When Willow calmed down she noticed her friend staring at her. "Look Xand, if you and Cordelia are.. doing whatever you're doing I don't care. I mean.. you'd be a glutton for punishment but.. to each their own right?"

Xander stared at her before blinking, almost comically, and rubbing his hands over his eyes, "..excuse me?" he repeated. The girl let out a small smile, "I said I wouldn't care. I mean, yeah.. it's.. Cordelia. I don't get it at all. And I'm pretty sure if I thought about it more it would seem kind of wrong but, Xand.. I just.. "

Willow trailed off as her thoughts drifted to Tara. She inhaled deeply, "sometimes you can't help it, you know?"

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Willow Rosenberg?.. She's about this high" he gestured with his hands, "redhead, super smart.. she was co-founder of the "We Hate Cordelia Club".. I mean you look alike.. but.."

She rolled her eyes at him "quiet you! I'm trying to be supportive here.. since you are a horrible liar and are clearly unable to deny the obvious. Plus, if you really want to point fingers, I seem to remember you being the treasurer of that particular club."

The tall boy hung his head, "is it that obvious?" he whispered.

"Well I am a genius.. "

"That you are my friend.. that you are.. So.. can this be our secret?"  
Willow smirked and nodded yes.

Silence befell the friends as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Willow was about to speak when the door flew open. Both teenagers spun around quickly. Larry, a large and intimidating football player, stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well Harris. Getting' a little play during lunch hour huh? Guess you're not as much of a girl as I thought you were. Unfortunately, you picked the wrong room. Now beat it dweebs!"

Two pair of eyes rolled in sync as the friends exited the classroom together. Willow sighed, "We should probably get some sandwiches and get back to the library.."  
"Agreed. Is it just me? Or does the Buffy get more.. slayer friendly when she's hungry?" The friends chuckled as they quickly set out to get the food they had originally been sent for.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Xander finally asked as he purchased three cans of soda.

"I.." The redhead hesitated unsure of how to explain what was happening in her head. Xander waited patiently as she organized her thoughts. He watched her carefully, she chewed on her lip and looked a little paler than she had a few moments before. Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Imaybe-kinda-havebeen.. havingfeelings-mildfeelings-.. forsomeonelately" she exhaled.

The boy cocked his head to it's side, "Come again?.. and.. in English if you can?"

Willow's stomach was churning with fury, making her feel like she might throw up at any moment. She played with the plastic wrap on her sandwich before repeating, "I have been having some feelings for this person lately.. And I thought they would go away but they haven't yet. And it's just.. different" she pausing, staring intently at the floor, "from, ya know, before."

"Different how?" The boy asked, his face unreadable.  
"It just is.. and confusing. And I shouldn't feel the way I do. I mean, I don't even know how I really feel but I know that I shouldn't be feeling what I DO feel and I don't want to be feeling it but it's like it doesn't matter because I can't seem to shut it off. It's just… new"

Willow finally met Xander's eyes. The boy had a small frown on his face, "well.. why do you not want to feel the way you've been feeling Wills?"

She sighed, "I don't know.."

The pair made their way through the hallway, heaving in and out of passing people as they spoke, "I guess it's scary.." the girl added after a moment.

"Scary how?"

"Well.. I just. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way for this person" she replied, trying not to sound too obvious.

His eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!" he let out, "You? Seriously Will? Of all the.. things! I can't believe you!"

Her stomach plummeted and fear turned her blood to ice as she watched his face harden.

"Xander! What! How did you?.. "

Her words flew past his ears as he went on his rant, "Angel? Really? Man what is it with that guy?"

Her face screwed up in confusion as she listened to her friends rant. She stood, paralyzed by the fact that she had been sure he knew about her feelings for Tara. As soon as the words spilled from Xanders mouth she fought to contain the wry laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

"Xander!" she fought to get his attention as he gestured wildly.

"You know he doesn't even dress that well. And let me tell you, his hair? I know the guy can't see his reflection but surely he can feel how high it sticks up when he jells it that way. So there is no excuse! Guh, Willow I can't believe you have got a thing going on for the dead boy"

"Xander!" she yelled, grabbing his hands and holding them down, "I don't have a thing for Angel! That's not who I was talking about"

"Uh huh. Sure Will. Ya know it makes sense with what you've said.. scary is right. Because he is a big, scary VAMPIRE!"

"Xander for the last time! I don't have a thing for Angel! That's not what I meant you big, scary turd!"

He looked at her as if he was trying to decipher whether she was lying or not, "are you sure?"

"Yes. For the love of all that is holy, yes I am sure. Trust me on this one. "

He looked skeptical, but nodded his head, "Alright Willster. Since you're not breaking out into hives, I believe you"

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "One time. That was one time Alexander Harris!"

He smiled at her as they approached the library, "So are you going to tell me who this person is? Or are we going to play 20 questions about it?"

She stopped walking as she glanced anxiously at the library doors, "Look, Xand.." she fidgeted, "I'd really rather not go further into it than I already have"

He started to speak but she cut him off, "I mean.. thanks for listening and everything. But I'm not really ready to talk about it more."

They shared a look before he slung his free arm around her and pulled her close, "No problemo Wills, promise you'll talk to me when you need to?" She nodded into his embrace and smiled.

She hadn't expected to feel better after talking to Xander, but, she felt like a small weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The boy walked towards the library and she followed closely behind.

Maybe Xander hadn't supplied any real good advice; maybe he had jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Maybe Xander was so wrapped up in his own love life that he couldn't see what was going on around him, but Willow was okay with that.

She hadn't planned on talking to him, or anyone, about what was going on her head. She had had a strict "if I don't say it aloud then it does not exist and the world cannot end" policy. But she had said it. She hadn't mentioned Tara's name but she acknowledged her feelings. Instead of the world imploding, Willow felt better, less frightened, than she had before.

A light smile made it's way to her lips as she pushed through the large double doors and walked confidently into the library, ready to tackle the next big bad.

* * *

Thanks for reeeeading.


	9. Bad Moves on The Board

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Wish I did, but nay.  
Thanks again for the reviews :).. There's a bit of angst in this one.

* * *

"Someone's got it bad" Oz chuckled as he headed towards the chem. lab with his sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde muttered, trying to fully grasp what had happened moments before.

"I'll give you a hint: cute redhead, answers to 'Willow', not a fan of shrimp"

Tara smiled, "she doesn't like shrimp?"

"Word on the street" he nodded, giving her a small smile, "What more do you need to know?"

The Wiccan sighed, "You k-know it's not that simple, Danny"

He looked at her and she continued, "You know, on account of her, well, straightness"

Oz quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, "Trust me, she's all about you"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde playfully shoved her brother, "Yeah, and how would you know Love Guru?"

"It's in the air"

Anyone else would have laughed at Oz's explanation. They would have noticed the twinkle in his eye and chalked in up to random teasing. Tara, however, knew all to well that her brother was being entirely literal. Her eyes went wide before she let out an exasperated groan, "For someone who doesn't meddle in other people's affairs, you sure know how to stick your wolf nose where it doesn't belong." Her tone was light as she spoke, and held no amount of annoyance. His lips curved into a full-blown, and rare, smile, "And for someone who can see aura's, you sure are blind."

"It's different with her. I don't know what it is, but she's hard to read"

The twins reached the chem. Lab and Oz went about securing the room as Tara prepared the area where she would be working at. "Maybe," he replied to her earlier statement, "but back in the hallway? I saw that whole thing with normal eyes. She's all about you."

Tara took out her set of needles and placed them gently against the desk, readying them for their task "You saw her being upset because of Xander. Make sure the door is locked okay?"

"Done. You're deflecting. She's into you, and you're a stupid amount of crazy for her. You ready to start?"

He hopped onto the stool beside her and pulled his sleeves up.

"I'm not d-deflecting. It's just," she huffed as she tried to find the words, "I like her"

she finished as she tied an elastic band around his arm.

"Obviously" he chided.

The blonde sterilized his arm with an alcohol wipe, "Ready?"

He nodded and tightened his hand into a fist, "How much do you need to take this time?"

"Six viles"

She inserted the needle into his vein skilfully and was careful to avoid causing him any unnecessary pain. "I'm going to double up the testing. Maybe introduce a secondary suppressant? Have-have you found a place to lock up yet? "

"Not yet. There's a cabin in the woods that seems abandoned but I don't know if I trust it"

Tara was quick in her ministrations and had drawn up the required blood before he finished responding to her. "Well you still have two weeks before you can't control it"

He was quiet.

"That reminds me, I'm taking some blood when you shift. I'll cross it against the methods I try this month and see if it makes a difference when you're fully wolf. There could be a difference in the way your body metastasizes the compound if it reacts differently to it. "

It was quiet for a moment. Oz stared at her and she held his eye contact. They had talked about it before and he had always disagreed. He didn't want to hurt her and she knew that. "Only if you tranq me medically and magically" he said finally.

"Deal" she smiled.

"Also, you have to ask Willow out"

Tara rolled her eyes before she rambled animatedly, "How are you even so calm about this? She's friends with the Slayer. The Slayer. As in the person who will slay you if she catches you out and about on the full moon!"

The boy regarded her before gently laying a hand on her arm, "Tare.. "

"What if it's true, Danny?"

"We're careful. She hasn't run into Jordy and the others yet, what makes you think she'll find us now?"

Tara's eyes misted slightly as her brother spoke to her, "D-Donnie.. Donnie isn't like Jordy and the others. He, he w-won't stay to the w-woods for long. He'll get sloppy, like back h-home. Except now there is someone to put the pieces together. And you k-know how he is.. if he knew how important Willow is to m-me.." the words died in her throat as she fought to hold back the emotion that was surfacing. Swallowing hard, Tara wiped her eyes, "I won't bring her near that."

"She's already near it, Tarebear. From what you've said about your mutual mojo it'll be better if you stop trying to deny what you're feeling. Leave Donnie to me"

Tara's head snapped up and she shook it violently, "N-n-no! Don-Don't say anything t-to him about it! P-promise"

"I won't. I'm giving him something else to focus on"

The blonde shot her brother a look of disapproval but before she could speak he held up his hand to stop her, "I'll get him to train me"

Tara's eyes went wide, the one thing that Oz had been refusing in the last year since his first transformation was training. The lycans of their clan were bred for battle, taught to control their urges so they could phase at will. In the older days, when war was at a standstill, their clan would use their training to bring chaos to unsuspecting villages before they pillaged the remains. The modern era brought a new face to training; competition, rank among the clans. Only the strongest males withstood the challenges set by clan elders. The fighters were vicious, ruthless killers with little to no mercy.

"You c-can't be s-serious" she deadpanned.

When she saw the look in his eyes, Tara shook her head, "N-no. You know what the trials are like. Once you start you.. you can't, they won't let you s-stop. You'll have to fight"

Fear pulsed through her veins at a white hot pace as the blonde leapt from her seat and started pacing back and forth nervously.

"T, stop"

Oz let his voice out softly, not wanting to upset his sister any further. "I'm doing this"

"But w-why? W-what happened to 'refusing to be a mongrel'? You don't have to wear their dog collar! You're better than that. "

"I already asked Donnie about it last night. It's done"

Tara stopped.

"…You did w-what?" She whispered.

"He agreed. We leave for the woods tonight"

Tara felt her heart plummet and sink to the bottom of her stomach. She watched as he cast his eyes downward, unable to meet her gaze. She swallowed hard as everything fell into place. He had been so adamant to get her alone today, it was unusual. His aura was clouded, like he had been concealing something. "That's why it was so important for me to get samples today.."

"They can't know. The Triad-"

"-Yeah" she interrupted him, "I know what the Triad are like. I remember"

Her eyes were hard as she spoke forcing the memory that was about to surface out of her mind, "How.. How could you do t-this? Of all things.."

"I don't expect you to understand"

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Try me" the girl beckoned.

"I have a birth rite Tara" he whispered, "I can either ignore that, and die. Or embrace it, and survive"

Oz's word hung heavily in the air between them, clinging to the separating space like a parasite waiting to incubate.

The boy could practically feel the beating of his sisters heart thumping against his ear drums as he waited for her reply.

"You can't come back from this Danny. Once you start, you'll have to complete the ritual. If you commit yourself to t-that.. They own you"

His eyes flashed, "Nobody owns me. I can walk away whenever I want"

"Like the Triad would condone that, what is wrong with you? You k-know they've been breathing down Donnie's back to recruit you since your first moon phasing"

Her anger was flaring up and Tara was powerless to stop it. She felt the slow burn churn itself throughout her blood, "Don't do this"

"It's done"

Tara swallowed the lump that settled in her throat, "When do you begin preparations?"

"Pretty much right after this conversation" he let out gently.

"W-what?.. Would you h-have even told me?"

The atmosphere softened as Tara spoke, "P-please tell m-me that this, t-t-that this has nothing to d-do with me?"

"This is all me, Tarebear."

He approached her and pulled her into a hug, she was taller than him but somehow managed to still sink into him, "please don't go" she begged, "I'm so close to a break through. I k-know it. I can h-help."

She straightened up out of his embrace and wiped the tear that had made its way out from behind her eyes.

"T.. Maybe there is no cure. If I train, I can learn to control this. Everyone wins this way"

"Everyone except you" she challenged.

He sighed and walked away from her, pausing in front of the door "I meant what I said about Willow"

She watched as Oz opened the door and fought the urge to magically restrain him. "We'll be gone for two weeks and then I'm back"

He left her then as she stared at his form in shock, "I'll be alright" he threw over his shoulder before turning and leaving her in the room alone. "This way you will be too.." he whispered to the hallway as he strode towards a life he swore he would never succumb to.

* * *

Alrighty, I know it was a short one but I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Bad Vibes in the Air

**Authors Note:** Whoa. Talk about a long time between updates. My bad guys. _! Rest assured I'm already working on the next installment. Hope you guys like it.  
As always, feedback is lusted after!  
Super huge thanks to everyone who has favourite/reviewed/added this to an alert list! You guys rock XD! Hugs for you all!

**And now for the disclaimer...** I still don't own anything. I'm still not makingany money off of this.

* * *

Tara stood inside the chemistry lab unmoving for many moments as she stared at the doorway. She was stunned. He had left. Part of her had thought she would be able to get him to see reason, or at least guilt him into changing his mind. As she looked towards the empty doorway though, her brain connected all the dots for her frozen body: Her brother had signed a death warrant.

Tears welled up in her eyes and the air crackled. Before she realized what was happening she was walking. Within moments of her feet moving, she was running. Tara was on autopilot.

* * *

The Scooby gang had effectively laid out it's plan: Buffy would patrol with Angel later, Willow would hack into the city's network and track any murders that fit the Gorch brothers M.O, Giles was going through his chronicles to find any inconsistencies in the brothers activities and Xander was assigned to weapon whittling duty. The team had all agreed and went their separate ways for the remainder of the lunch hour. Buffy and Xander had vacated the premises and Willow had a sneaking suspicion that the pair had decided to skip out on their afternoon classes in order to go to the Espresso Pump. Giles was in his office and the redhead was currently hacking her way through the Sunnydale City Morgue's files.

The hacker sipped her Coke as her fingers flew across the keys at light speed. She was not finding anything to suggest that the Gorch brothers had started their killing spree, only found one killing that fit the pattern that the brothers usually left behind. As she tapped away at her research, Willow felt something unpleasant settle in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard as the feeling overcame here and shook her head in an effort to dispel it.

Her attempts failed, and she continued to work, pushing the growing anxiety she was feeling aside. When it became too much to ignore, Willow stopped. Cracking her hands, she felt the anxiety turn to grief. Something was wrong. Willow couldn't put her finger on it, but something had happened. Her heart pounded and she shot out of her chair, knocking it back noisily. She was vaguely aware that Giles had called out to her from his office questioningly.

Willow began pacing, ignoring the Watchers voice. The air thickened for a moment and Willow became aware of the root of her feelings: "Tara", she whispered. She didn't know what, but something was wrong with her friend. No sooner had the name past her lips and the girl strode through the library doors. The redhead turned to face her and they both stopped. Blue met green and the distance between their bodies vanished. Whatever unsettling feeling had been coursing through Willow dissipated then. She reached out and their fingers danced together before intertwining. Their connection sparked energy once again and a dull hum sounded throughout Willow's core.

Her eyes searched Tara's in an attempt to gauge the situation. It was a silent communication between the two girls; the tightening of hands, the fluttering of eyelashes, the gentle ebb of the ocean inside the blonde's eyes. They stepped into one another and embraced. The hacker cradled the taller girl in her arms and waited for the tears to flow.

Tara laid her head against Willow's shoulder and let out a sigh. Her body trembled as she fought off the pain that was surging through her heart. Her thoughts were muddled and jumbled together. _**Oz**__, -Donnie, blood, fighting__**,- her brother**__, -pain, hurt, war__**,- her oldest and best friend**__,- torture, The Traid, her clan,- __**the gentlest boy she knew**__,- the rites of passage, the challenge,- __**had surrendered.**__ ... the death. _

Willow could feel the torrent of emotions wash over her friend and she had to hold back the gasp of shock as she became in tune with Tara's turmoil. The redhead didn't know what was happening, but Tara's emotions were scattered all over the place. Fear, anguish, heartbreak, terror.. Willow could feel the terror radiate off of the blonde in waves. She pulled her closer and held her tighter.

Neither girl moved for what felt like an eternity. When she was sure that Tara was calming down, the girl pulled back gently and let her hands travel up rest on the front of the blondes shoulders.

"Tara..."

She spoke low, her voice full of compassion. When Tara could not meet her eyes, Willow raised hands to the back of her friends neck. Her touch was soft and she let her fingers caress the creamy skin beneath them. Her thumbs moved timidly up to Tara's jaw as she cautiously moved to raise the girls face upward. Her friend complied immediately.

They were in their own world together, bound in a bubble and unable to focus on anything else. The atmosphere between their bodies was thick with tension, albeit a comfortable one, and the distance was practically diminished. They shared the air within their lungs freely.

Tara's eyes had never looked so deep as they did in that moment.

"Tell me what happened" the redhead uttered, transfixed with the sea of blue before her.

Their bodies had moved at their own will. Both of Willow's hands cradling her neck and face lovingly; Tara's hands gripping the redheads waist and hips strongly. They held each other in place, not demandingly but assuredly.. Intimately.

"Willow"

It was quiet. So quiet that if she hadn't have been so acutely aware of Tara's every breath at that moment, Willow probably wouldn't have been able to hear it. Tara's voice was lulling, a contrast to the chaos surrounding her.

"I'm s-sorry. For, f-for just showing up l-like this. I don't even k-know why I came h-here."

The hacker shushed her. "It's okay", she whispered.

"I j-just started walking. A-and the, uh, the n-next thing I knew.." Tara trailed off. She hadn't even looked up from the floor on her voyage to the library. Her body moved on it's own accord, directing her through the hallway, down the stairs and towards the large wooden doors. She had almost no control.

Both girls were entranced and failed to notice the librarian walking into the room. His steps were gentle against the floor as he treaded into the foyer, face in the book he was reading. Giles looked up from his reading material and was ready to question Willow about her research when he saw the two girls. "Oh" he let out to himself, both startled and unsure of the situation he had intruded upon. Again, neither girl noticed.

"It doesn't matter" Willow spoke, "please.. tell me what happened"

The redhead let her left hand fall and rest atop her Tara's arm, which, as Giles noted somewhat awkwardly, was still wrapped around Willow's waist. The man backed up slowly into the doorway he had come in from seconds earlier. He stayed close to the doorframe inside his office, noting the atmosphere magically and unsure of what to make of it. 'Best to stay close by in case' he rationalized to himself, setting his book down on the side table near his desk.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably as thoughts of all the secrets about her family boiled against her skin. She was silent for several moments, opening her mouth only to close it seconds from the inability to explain. Tara could not reveal her family.

"Tare.." the redhead pleaded.

Chest heaving, the blonde swallowed hard. "M-my family.." she forced out.

Willow noted the deep hesitation in the other girl and ideas started to form inside of her mind, though she remained silent.. waiting.

"I-I.. W-Willow.. I. Can't explain. I'm sorry, I s-should not have come h-here"

Before Tara had a chance to try and turn away, Willow moved her arm back to take the hand against the front of her waist. She rested it on Tara's, fingers mingling once again, whispering: "Don't"

Green eyes shone brightly towards the blonde and Tara found herself unable to flee.

"I'm glad you came"

The Wiccan released a breath, "It w-was like I d-didn't have a choice. I'm, I'm happy you w-were here"

"So am I"

In an action of joint shyness, each girl bowed her head slightly. Given the closeness of their stance, naturally, their foreheads collided. It was not painful, but it served as a reality check. Becoming aware of the proximity simultaneously, each girl took a small step back.

"Is your head okay?" Willow flailed, "ah! Worst friend ever goes to me. You're sad and here I am bonking you on the head"

Tara startled herself as she chuckled, surprised her could find the laughter in her body.

Her chuckle turned into a laugh as Willow started rambling about head injuries.

The redhead broke into a smile at the laugh, "Are.. I mean. Are you okay now?" she asked hesitantly.

Tara sighed, "I will be" I have to be, she added silently, "T-thank you, Willow"

The blonde reached out and squeezed the girls hand.

Unsure, and unsettled, by what had gotten her friend so upset, but happy to see her looking more lively, Willow squeezed back and flashed a smile, "Always"

A loud cough, followed by the clearing of a throat was heard through the room. Both girls turned to see the Watcher. "Giles!" the girl let out, surprise lacing her voice, "What are you doing here?"

He quirked his eyebrow to her as if to say, 'Really?..'

"Oh! Well Duh! What kind of question is that? You can't have a functioning library without a librarian. I just meant that I didn't see you before just now. I mean not since I saw you before. Which was a while ago, because you were in your office. You were, right? In your office I mean… weren't you? " The girl babbled nervously. She paused before opening her mouth again.

"Willow, while I find your ability to communicate correctly for extended periods of time without oxygen both endearing and impressive, I'm afraid I must stop you there." He interrupted, holding his hand up. Rolling his eyes lightly, he laughed wryly, "Good Lord, it must be contagious. Yes, I was in my office"

The young hacker let out an anxious laugh, "Right. Kay, good then." She had yet to let go of Tara's hand, the Watcher noted as he looked at the two girls.

"Pardon my manners. Were you looking for something, Miss?" Giles asked, feigning innocence. He had a fairly good idea of who the young blonde girl standing in the room was.

Willow face palmed.

"That's right! You guys haven't met. Giles, this is Tara. Tara, this is Giles. Buffy's Watcher"

The man choked on the air he was breathing at the nonchalant manner in which Willow had disclosed his position.

"I mean. What I meant to say is that this is Giles, the school librarian. In case you haven't met him yet. And he is in no way affiliated with Buffy of any of her Slayer duties whatsoever" she added quickly, aware that she was in trouble.

Tara chuckled; Giles frowned.

Willow flashed a large, hopeful smile.

"Yes, well. I suppose everyone else is aware," Giles added, cleaning his glasses as he made his way towards the girls. "Tara, good to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you, it's high time I get to match a face to the stories"

He smiled warmly at the girl and offered her his hand, which she took shyly.

"T-thank you Mr. Giles. It's g-good to meet you as well. And, you- you don't have to worry. I w-won't tell anyone about your p-position. You know, as librarian and all."

Giles chuckled at the young girl. He nodded his approval, "Yes, well. I'd wager you might be about the only one" he noted, casting a sidelong glace at Willow.

The redhead shrunk under his gaze and blushed.

"Willow informs me that you've become her teacher, of sorts, in the world of spell craft?" He asked while moving to lean against the table in the room.

"Y-yes, sir." The blonde answered hesitantly, "W-well. N-not quite."

Giles quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"N-not yet" She added, uncomfortable under his attention.

"Tara thinks it's important for me to have a thorough understanding of energy before we move onto anything involving actual casting. I mean we've done a few things together. Lots of meditation and control based activities. The other day! I floated a feather!" The redhead chimed in, smiling proudly, "Right now though it's a lot of history and foundation stuff though. Respect the elements, everything is connected, balance is imperative.. That kind of stuff."

Giles eyes widened and he looked towards the young blonde, impressed. "I must say, that's a rather mature outlook on the craft. Have you a coven? How long have you been practising?"

Curiosity and awe laced his tone and Tara smiled.

"N-no, Mr. Giles. M-My mother was v-very powerful. She's taught me since I can remember."

"So you're a natural witch then? The magic is in your bloodline? That's quite fascinating, I must say" he let out excitedly.

Tara shifted a bit, but answered none the less, "Y-yes. M-my family has deep r-roots where the magic is c-concerned."

"You'll have to forgive me," he said, practically glowing, "it's been quite some time since I've encountered a natural witch, let alone with an established bloodline. Do you happen to know how far your ancestry reaches back? Magically, I mean. "

"At l-least 12 generations, S-sir."

Giles looked between to two girls, a look of astonishment etched into his features.

He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, "You mean to tell me you have 12 generations of magic in your history? That's.. That's quite a bit of power, I'd imagine"

Tara's blue eyes connected with his as she spoke, "I prefer to t-think of it as having quite a history to respect."

She could feel the emotions in his aura. She sensed a shadow and it troubled her, "To have power is one thing. To understand it is another. I s-share with Willow what I believe. The beauty of magic does not lay in how much power you attain- "

"But in how you choose to wield it" Willow finished for her with a smile.

The Watcher broke into a slow, wide grin.

Willow shot a proud look towards her friend and squeezed her hand. "You two would get along well I think," she supplied, "You're both such big worry warts"

Green eyes sparkled with mischief as she teased the two. She could see that something silent had passed between Giles and Tara. When she had initially told him of her new tutor, she knew he had been worried. It was obvious that whatever fears the man held before, they were going away very quickly.

"Well I must say, from what I've heard I can say quite confidentially that Willow couldn't have found a better tutor. I, for one, am quite pleased she's found you."

His voice was soft and compassionate, "It certainly is quite the pleasure to meet someone interested in the balance of elements, rather than the power that can be derived from them. You're welcome around here any time you see fit." Giles smiled as he motioned to the library, "And not just for the purposes of Sunnydale High's less than adequate selection of literature."

"Not to interrupt the formalities, but Willow? I don't suppose you've found anything that suggests what the Gorch brothers might be up to, have you?" he asked hopeful.

"No such luck," she answered, "I'll keep looking though."

"Yes, good. Well, I'll leave you both to it. Call me if you need anything, and Tara?" He called as he retreated to his office.

She looked towards him tentatively.

"Welcome to the group"

* * *

Next chaper will be up soon! What'd y'all think!  
Thanks for reading :)


	11. Bad Eggs are Breakin'

**Title**: Season Two: Rewrite  
**Author**: Chantel  
**Rating**: PG-R  
**Reviews/Feedback**: Is greatly appreciated. Send it my way. Please?..Pretty please?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make no profit. I'm just expressing nerd solidarity. Woot, woot.

**Authors note: **So, I don't know if Mr. Whitmore's first name is David or not. I made it up because I could not find it listed anywhere _! If you know it, feel free to share and I'll change it :)  
As always, thoughts are in _italics_.

Again, a huge thanks to everyone reading and to everyone who came back after the stupid long break between chapters. If anyone is interested in something a little different but still Buffy related, please check out a new story I just started called 'Stand In The Rain'. It gets updated every few days. Heart you all!

* * *

Willow led Tara towards the large table where her laptop and research materials lay.

"So.." she began, "Are you going to tell me what spooked you into overdrive before?"

Hesitant green eyes looked up from the wooden table as Willow inquired about Tara's emotional state. The redhead didn't want to pry, but at the same time she was very concerned for her friend.

She had felt Tara's turmoil, and now, she wanted to erase it. Cautiously, she reached her hand out and touched the blondes arm. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. No matter what."

The blonde smiled at her, "I, uh, I don't s-suppose I can claim t-temporary insanity?"

Willow chuckled, "If you want to. I mean, I may be pretty spazzy but I know when to leave something alone. If you don't feel like sharing, I get it."

The redhead give a gentle squeeze to Tara's arm and was rewarded with bright blue eyes shining back towards her. She felt the air leave her body as deep azure pools swallowed her whole.

"Danny- I mean, Oz. He l-left. F-family business. I just w-w-wasn't expecting it is all."

Willow's staring into Tara's eyes when the blonde starts talking, unable to pull her gaze away. She registers the words but her brain lags in understanding them. It's several moments until everything catches up with her. The gears shift and she is slammed with thoughts all at once, words start pouring out of her mouth.

"Family business? But you were so scared. I could feel you."

Tara sat, wide eyed, staring at her friend. Shock coloured her features. It was evident she had no idea that she had radiated such strong emotions, "W-what? No" she attempted to deny it, but the redhead continued forward.

"No, yeah!" she gestured, breaking contact with the blonde, "Literally, FEEL your fear. What kind of family business did he have to go attend to that could possibly generate that much fear?"

Before Tara could get a word in, Willow's eyes widened and her voice was thick with disbelief.

"Unless..? Of course!" she bonked herself on the head as if to kick-start her brain, "I can't believe it took me so long to put the pieces together! Family business, not wanting to talk on the phone! Fear! Not being able to talk about certain things, not wanting to go to your house. It all makes so much sense now!"

Her voice had taken a grave tone by the end of her ramble and Tara sat, panic-struck and suddenly mute.

"Oh! And, and, Donnie! And the hospital visit! And his creepy glaring and creepy eyes! And your dad not being able to come around right away!"

Willow's hand flung every which way as her voice became more animated, "You know, you hear about this stuff all the time on tv but you never really suspect that any of it actually exists still. I mean, and if you do, you never admit that it could be happening around where you live, let alone in the next neighbourhood. But, Oz? I mean Oz seems like.. just, you know, way not the type. Which, you do know, because he's your twin and you live with him and everything."

Fingers shot towards Tara's hands, gripping them fiercely and startling the blonde, "And oh God if he's involved, does that mean that you're involved? Not that I'm judging, of course. And I mean no offence at all, but Tara. It's dangerous."

As Willow's speech came to a halt, silence enveloped the room. A small squeak passed from the blondes lips as her face contorted in what could only be described as a cross between pure confusion and uncertainty. Tara was completely dumbfounded.

"It is dangerous?.. Isn't it?" Willow chanced, glancing around frantically as she leaned in closer, waiting for a response.

"Willow, I.-"

"Oh no! Of course you can't talk about it! What am I even saying? Can people hear us right now?" her voice dropped to a whisper, "Should we be speaking in code?"

If Tara weren't so utterly thrown off her game, she would be in tears with laughter at the sight of the redhead. With her hurried, hushed whispers and her raised eyebrows. The expression of disbelief and awe etched into the usual soft facial features highlighting the almost excited way she spoke.

"C-code?" Tara managed to stammer out.

"Yeah, you know so they won't catch on to what we're talking about."

"…They?"

Again Willow looked from side to side and leaned closer, her voice barely above a whisper, "The mob!"

Two eyebrows raised themselves sceptically as Tara's mouth opened and closed multiple times, in an effort to find the right words.

"Y-you think.. my family.. is involved w-with the mob?"

"Yeah!.. No. I mean, Yeah?" her eyes squinted together as if she was missing a huge part of the puzzle, "I mean.. isn't that what you're talking about?"

"No.." Tara let out quietly, a half laugh escaping her lips with the word.

"Oh"

"You thought.. And you t-thought I was involved too?" The corner of Tara's mouth quirked slightly as she suppressed a grin.

"Well! Can you blame me!" the redhead wailed, "It all lines up. Plus you have that sexy, mysterious way about you! I mean you show up out of the blue, mid semester, no one really knows anything about you or your family and then there's this business that you're all hush hush about. It makes perfect sense!"

As the words flow from her mouth, Willow begins to laugh at the radical conclusion she had jumped to, completely missing the compliment she had just dropped on her friend.

Tara, for her part, heard the words but didn't fully grasp the context until the next sentence had left her mouth, "So all mobsters are sexy and mysterious? Yeah, right."

As if on cue, a light goes off above her head, "Wait. You think I'm sexy and mysterious?"

Tension fills it's way rapidly through Willow's chest. Any negative emotion that had been in the room before is being replaced by anxiety, by the redhead, and delight, by the blonde.

"What?" _WHAT!  
_"I didn't say that" _I TOTALLY JUST SAID THAT!_

"Y-yes you did." Blue eyes light up.

"No I didn't," she rushes out. _Yes, I did._

"Pretty sure you did"

_Oh my, God._

Willow is at a loss for words.

Tara is beaming, despite her better judgement.

The squeezing in Willow's chest starts again as she regards the girl in front of her. There's a playful smile tugging at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Her eyes are light and focused on Willow's own. Tara's cheeks are flushed slightly, but she doesn't draw away in shock. There's also an almost daring look in the girl's expression, as if she's waiting, anticipating the redheads next move.

"And what if I did?"

The words are out before Willow even realizes that she's spoken them. Panic is about to set in but then she notices Tara shift slightly. Her eyes dip down to Willows, so fast that if the hacker hadn't been paying so much attention she would surely have missed it. She licks her lips unconscious to the fact, and flickers her own gaze towards Tara's mouth.

Willow is being sucked in. The squeezing feeling is different this time. It's a welcome burn that spreads throughout her chest. It tingles in all the right places and makes her feel light. It's not overbearing or fear inducing.

It's then that Willow realizes what's different: she's excited.

She's pretty sure that she's flirting with Tara, and she's excited.

Willow's not an idiot. She knows that her feelings for Tara are currently tumultuous, at best. She knows that she's incredibly attracted to the girl in front of her and she knows that less than an hour ago she was on the verge of a mental breakdown because of it. She knows what being gay is, and all about the Kinsey scale (she googled it). She even knows that Michael, the kid who hangs out with Amy, is apparently gay and he gets bullied for it all the time. She knows that as a girl, if anyone found out about her lingering glances, or fantasies, that she'd catch proper hell for it.

But what Willow doesn't know, and can't for the life of her figure out, is why, with all of this knowledge floating around in her head, she is still unable to drag her eyes away from Tara's lips.

Tara's lips, that seem so inviting and supple. That look soft and warm and delicate to the touch. Tara's lips that are currently being wetted by Tara's tongue. Which just opens a whole new floodgate for Willow.

"Well," the blonde starts carefully, "I guess it's always good to have a little mystery"

Willow is convinced that her words are laced with fire because as soon as she hears Tara's voice, the redhead feels like she's about to go up in flames.

Her brain checks out at that very moment. She's lost the ability to overanalyse, to worry, to read into what the situation means, or what it might imply. She's just a body now. A very, very warm body at that.. and she's operating on nothing but instinct now.

...

_Earlier, in the previously vacated classroom:_

David Whitmore is a funny man. He likes things in order, for people and other things to be timely. He has so many quirks that nothing the man says and does really surprises any of his colleagues anymore. But most of all, he likes to eat his lunch, uninterrupted, in his classroom. He philosophises that it's the simple things in life that make each day the sweetest, and most of his students know this.

So when Mr. Whitmore sits at his desk, with his tuna sandwich and yogurt pack, chilled sweet tea and carrot cake, not many people question why the blinds are drawn shut. He is a man of privacy in this 45 minute spare period. It's generally accepted now.

He arranges his lunch the way he does every day and begins to chew away at his sandwich. As he leafs through his most recent marking pile, he rolls his eyes at the students of Sunnydale. They clearly don't pay attention to a single word he says.

Lunch passes slowly for him, and after ten minutes he hears a knock at his door.

He furrows his brow and wipes his hands before getting up and moving towards the sound.

The knocking persists and he rolls his eyes before reefing the door open.

"Mr. Whitmore?" asks a young boy of 16, who he recognizes from his class. He's pretty sure he goes by the name of Scott.

"Mr. Hope?" he questions, unenthused.

"I need a new egg," the boy deadpans, walking into the room.

The teacher does not attempt to hide his annoyance and evens goes so far as to huff out his answer.

"And why might that be, Mr. Hope? Did you get hungry and eat it within the fifteen minutes since I last saw you?"

The boy does not laugh, "I need a new egg. Where are they?"

"Unfortunately, the assignment dictates that you have to actually take care of the egg. If you've ruined yours already, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can give me another egg," Scott answers bluntly.

Something seems off to the older man but he can't quite place what. Scott is kind of a dopey kid, but he's never generally been rude.

Scott tilts his head to the side questioningly. There is something mechanical about his movements. David's been teaching for a while, something is not right about this whole situation.

"Are you alright, son?" He questions. Scott stares at him, blank-faced and unmoving.

"Scott?"

"Are you going to give me a new egg or not?" the teen asks him.

His instincts are going haywire. He doesn't know why but something is sending his survival instincts into a frenzy. As he moves towards the door, he notices that Scott is in step with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'" is the only answer he gets. He notices his student fumbling with something in his pocket but is too busy moving towards the exit to see what it is. Scott is there before him, slamming the door shut.

David feels Scott's hand grip his neck. A fierce burning sensation washes through his spine before what feel like jagged claws sink into his neck. He struggles to sling his arm to his neck, but finds he cannot move it. His world dissolves into darkness.

* * *

Send me reviews and I'll send you another chapter?

Thanks for reading XD!


	12. Bad Eggs Have Broken Free

**Title**: Season Two: Rewrite  
**Author**: Chantel  
**Rating**: PG-R  
**Reviews/Feedback**: Is greatly appreciated. Send it my way. Please?..Pretty please?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make no profit. I'm just expressing nerd solidarity.

**Authors note: **So, I don't know if Mr. Whitmore's first name is David or not. I made it up because I could not find it listed anywhere _! If you know it, feel free to share and I'll change it :)

As always, thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

Mr. Whitmore's body convulses for a few short moments and then he springs to his feet.

"Hello." He directs towards Scott, jerking his head to the side.

David holds his hands out to examine them. He flexes his fingers multiple times before turning his hands over slow.

"These appendages will have to do," he mutters before realizing that he is verbally speaking. His eyes squint in confusion. The man, clearly no longer David Whitmore, opens his mouth, stretches his jaw out and twirls his tongue, testing out his speech capabilities.

"Humans," he sneers, "so primitive in their ability to communicate."

Scott nods solemnly, "Where are the hatchlings?"

David pauses for a moment before turning sharply and leading Scott into the closet of the classroom. In front of the two hollowed out men sits a stack of eggs. The eggs, divided into trays and piled, number over 600.

"These won't hatch for another day," Scott supplies before handing off half of the stack and picking up the other. "We'll have to distribute them wisely. Come. To the, Mother"

The men leave the room hastily, making their way through the halls.

No one notices when the two enter into a door marked "No Entrance."

It is dark in the basement of Sunnydale High. As the two make their way down the steep stairs carefully, they place the eggs at the bottom step before continuing on. As they approach a room, a small glare of light allows them both to see their destination. Inside the room there are three others gathered. As they enter the room, the others turn to regard them. "To the Mother," they murmur in unison before each grabbing a pickaxe from the corner of the room and smashing in the concrete below their feet.

A quiet squeal resonates inside the room. The five workers stare blank faced and continue on with their task.

* * *

Willow's heart pounds so hard, she's almost certain that Tara can hear her blood flow. Her chest tingles and stomach summersaults and her entire body is wire right. The redhead becomes hypersensitive in the moments that it takes for her body to move closer to Tara's.

The two girls had been sitting close, so it doesn't take much until Willow's arm is brushing Tara's. The electricity shoots straight through her body. She shudders at the contact, goosebumps littering her arm. She hears Tara gulp audibly and looks up.

Blue eyes are gazing down, trained on Willow's lips. She doesn't think she's ever seen them so dark before. The blondes chest heaves slightly as she breathes and Willow can't help but notice the way Tara's shirt constricts against her breasts.

The redhead licks her lips as she feels a weight settle inside of her chest. Her whole body is buzzing and when Tara starts to bite her bottom lip, Willow feels a wave of desire wash over her and swallow her whole. Green eyes slowly travel up Tara's face and when they lock on blue ones, Willow feels her body move forward on it's own accord.

She grips Tara's arm at the same moment that Tara's hand grips her thigh.

"Willow!" Giles calls from the other room. Both girls spring apart and shove away from the other. Tara hits her knee of the table hard as she moves away.

The watcher walks into the room with a stack of almost 20 books in his hands. Willow and Tara sit ramrod straight in their chairs, eyes wide with fear.

Giles slams the books down on the table before resting his hand on the top of the stack.

"Would mind terribly putting these away for me?" he asks.

Willow gulps and nods silently yes, heart hammering through her body.

"Have you found anything of use?" Giles asked.

The redhead inhaled hard and shook her head no quickly.

Her hands grip at the metal of her chair tightly. Sweat forms on her palms rapidly as her body reacts to the situation. Giles knits his eyebrows together and looks between the two girls. Both of them looked like they had just been caught robbing a bank.

"Is everything alright, girls?" he asks.

Red and blonde heads nod yes at the same time and two voices speak in unison, "Yes"

The action startled the girls and they looked at one another quickly before avoiding eye contact with him.

"As long as you're sure?" he checked.

They nodded again. "Okay," he spoke, turning and walking towards his office, mumbling something about teenage females.

Silence falls heavily on the room as Willow and Tara sit, still staring straight ahead. The redhead can feel her stomach turn as she sits, eyes darting back and forth quietly. Her brain is running on overdrive, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She shakes her head to herself, blinks repeatedly and after many moments, finally releases her grip on the chair. Her hands slide away.

She chances a glance in Tara's direction and notices the girl looking down, face beet red, hair falling to hide her expression and hands trembling slightly. Willow doesn't know if she's embarrassed or afraid, but upon seeing the blondes demeanour, words come tumbling from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she says lowly. Tara looks up. Her eyes clear blue and wild.

"I.. I didn't mean," Willow struggles, "I mean, I didn't want to upset you."

The redhead is so flustered that she can't even babble.

"I'm sorry," she repeats again, averting her gaze.

"D-don't be," she hears whispered from beside her.

Her hair falls in her face as her head snaps up. Brushing it out of the way, the hacker looks towards her friend curiously.

"What?" she asks.

"D-don't be sorry," Tara repeats, "It's, I m-mean. It's okay."

Her eyes go wide, "It is?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde offers, her gaze steadying.

"Oh." Willow lets out, pulse calming, "Oh. Okay."

"I m-mean as l-long as it's n-not. You k-know. If you're g-good, I'm good" Tara adds in an apologetic tone, facing Willow more fully now and searching the redheads eyes.

"T-totally," Willow agrees, nodding frantically.

"C-cool." Tara states.

"Yep."

"A-awesome."

"Definitely."

Silence descends again. The girls glance sideways at one another carefully, unsure of what to say next. Willow feels awkward. She chastises herself and turns swiftly towards Tara. She moves to speak, but finds her mouth empty. Instead she looks at her friend again, softens her gaze and offers Tara a small smile, which the blonde returns.

As the pair look at each their grins turn wider and within moments the two are giggling like three year olds.

"Oh, wow." Willow breathes finally, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Whew."

As the atmosphere becomes comfortable again, Willow points towards Tara's leg. "How's your knee? That sounded kind of painful. And by 'kind of' what I mean is exceptionally. Painful, that is."

Tara swallows the last of her laughter before nodding solemnly, "Yeah," she draws out, "That's definitely going to bruise."

Willow frowns, "Well that's no good."

After a moment of hesitation, the redhead summons her courage and reaches out. Her hand grazes Tara's carefully, waiting for permission. The blonde looks towards their hands and smiles, opening her palm and linking their fingers together.

Willow can handle this. Tara's fingers feel good around hers. The touch is simple, a small step. It's not invasive or pushy. It's delicate and gentle, soft and comforting. The redhead's smile grows and she glances downwards. "This is okay?" she double-checks, heart quickening with anticipation.

Butterflies erupt in her stomach when Tara nods and squeezes her hand gently, "V-very okay" the blonde whispers.

The warning bell rings and brings an end to the lunch period, and their shared moment. Willow reluctantly draws her hand away from Tara's. "Oh shoot! Gileses books!"

"I'll help p-put them away," the blonde offers with a grin.

"But you'll be late for class if you do."

"Well," Tara's starts, grabbing half the pile, "Many hands m-make light work. I don't need much for my next class. I b-bet we can get it done before the next ten minutes are up."

Willow's stomach summersaults with giddiness as she agrees.

The girls leave the library with four minutes to spare.

"So, after s-school today? Um, I n-need to do s-some family stuff. You know, c-cause of Oz.. Is it okay if w-we do it t-tomorrow instead?"

"Yeah, for sure." Willow looks towards her friend as they walk down the busy hallway, "Are you going to be okay?" she asks.

At Tara's nod, she links their arms together, "Good." She smiles.

The blonde leans into her playfully, nudging her shoulder before slowing. "This is where I get off," she gestures to the adjoining hallway.

Willow feels her heart flutter, "Looks like."

Her arm unlinks of Tara's, and before she pulls away fully she feels Tara trail her fingers across her wrist.

"Thanks again," the Wiccan breathes out, "It m-means a lot."

"Always." Willow promises. "Call me later if you need?"

Tara nods and sighs heavily before taking a few steps backwards, "Have fun in class."

"Oh, you know me." the redhead drawls out playfully. Tara giggles and makes her way towards her locker, "see you later, Will."

Willow watches her friend go, "See you later," she whispers, in a daze. The two minute warning bell breaks her from her thoughts. Her eyes widen and she dashes towards her locker. "Crap!"

* * *

Her feet pad gently across the carpet of her room as Willow closes the door behind her. "What a day," she sighs, leaning against the wooden frame. Her face turns with emotion as she reflects on the last 24 hours. She chuckles to herself, "Roller coaster," she mumbles with a grin.

Willow reaches into her bag and pulls her egg out, moving to her desk and setting it there gently. She throws the bag beside her computer chair and kicks her shoes off. The redhead launches herself onto her mattress, landing happily on her back before linking her arms behind her head. She lets out a wistful sigh.

_I almost kissed Tara. _

_I almost kissed Tara and she didn't freak out about it. _

_She let me hold her hand and I didn't freak out about it!_

A warm feeling settles inside of her heart as she thinks about the blonde girl who was turning her world upside down.

_She's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're perfect._

Her smile grows wide.

_Ah, and her hands are so soft. They fit so perfect in mine._

A strange sound breaks Willow from her thoughts. She sits up, looks around and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, she flops back into her previous position.

We even were all flirty. Well, she was flirty. I was a doofus. The mafia! Nice move, Willow. Really, smooth.

She brings her hands out from under her head and covers her face, groaning in embarrassment.

**Crack. **

"The mafia? Really?" she whispers into her hands, shaking her head.

**Crack.**

I hope she's okay tonight. Maybe I'll call, just to make sure? But she sad her dad monitored the phone line and stuff. What's up with that? I guess the mafia isn't that farfetched an idea. I mean.. all the facts presented themselves in a way that the conclusion I jumped to wasn't completely irrational.

**Crack. **

It was completely rational.

"I'm such a geek," she blinks between her fingers. Breathing in deeply as her body hums with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

**Crack. Crack… Thud. **

"What IS that?" Willow shoots up straight in bed, confusion painted on her face, as she grabs her stuffed dog and hugs it to her chest. She stands and surveys the room again, relaxing her arms to her sides as her eyes land on her computer desk. Her eggshell is in pieces. Her brow furrows as she approaches the desk carefully, stuffed dog swinging at her side.

Her dog gets heavier for a second before Willow feels something crawl up her arm and slide under the neck of her shirt. Before she has time to reach behind her, the nerves in her back tense up and she feels fire travel up her spine and settle behind her eyes. She stumbles and falls to her knees as something sharp stabs into her back. "Ah.." she cries out before her throat constricts and cuts the noise off. The redhead tries to stand, but ends up crouched on her hands and knees instead. Her limbs become heavy. Her body shakes and Willow's vision starts to blur. Images fade together and disappear, until darkness swallows her whole.

There's a knocking at the door. The redhead stands. "Willow, honey are you alright in there?" a female voice calls out.

Pushing herself up with her hands, she stands. Her head moves from side to side, cracking her neck. Red hair swaying from side to side as she stretches out her body.

"Willow?" the voice calls again, opening the door.

She turns.

"Did you fall?" the woman barks out.

Her expression is blank as she studies the woman. Swishing her tongue inside her mouth, she flexes her jaw, narrowing her eyes before responding.

"Yes. I'm fine now."

The woman nods, "Well, alright. Be careful next time." And then she is gone.

She brings her hands forward, squeezing her fists and stretching out her arms.

"Hmm.."

She looks around the room, her eyes falling on the empty shell on the floor.

A slow, wicked grin spreads it's way across her face and her eyes flicker with amusement.

"This will suffice."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	13. Bad Eggs Showdown

**Title**: Season Two: Rewrite  
**Author**: Chantel  
**Rating**: PG-R  
**Reviews/Feedback**: Is greatly appreciated. Send it my way. Please?..Pretty please?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make no profit. I'm just expressing nerd solidarity. Woot, woot.

**Authors note:** I lost this chapter three times before I finally got it saved properly. That's three rewrites. Anyone who wishes to join me in my murdering of Word Perfect is more than welcome to come along.

I took some fanfic liberties in this chapter with the Bezoar. Also, sorry that it took me so long to finish this episode off. But, those little hatchlings freak me so out hard that I had a difficult time writing it. **Ashamed** lol.  
As always, thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

Tara woke with an empty feeling inside her chest. Everything was so messed up in her life right now. Oz was off somewhere with Donnie, doing Spirits know what. Her father barely registered her existence. Things with Willow were getting intense and she had no way to navigate through the storm of emotions going through her heart. She missed her mom. Groaning, the blonde kicked her blankets off and got up quickly. The more she had to fill her day with, the less she would have to think about everything else going on.

She showered and dressed quickly, pausing before pulling her shirt on to look at herself in the mirror. Her face grew hard as her eyes trailed over her shoulders and down her body. A slow burning anger crept through her as she stared at her reflection. Tara closed her eyes and shook her head, pulling the shirt on as she did so. "The past is in the past," she told herself, pushing the memories out of her mind.

The blonde walked to school quickly and arrived early to her first period class. The air in the building felt different. There was a strange smell that hung about that unsettled her. When the bell rang, the blonde ignored other thoughts and listened to her History teacher drone on before the class was assigned a task to work on for the period. She worked at her assignment dutifully, but a strange feeling in her chest continued to distract her. After thirty minutes, Tara looked up and scanned the room.

Something definitely felt wrong. There were numerous students missing and, though Tara could not sense anything due to the giant Hellmouth beneath her, she had a feeling deep inside that something was happening at Sunnydale High. The blonde teenager excused herself from class and made her way quickly towards her locker. When she arrived she pulled out her supplies, stuffing them roughly into her knapsack before moving to the closest bathroom.

She locked herself in and cast a protection spell. Lights swirled gently around her for a few moments before a gentle hum surrounded her body. Tara glanced a look at her body. A soft purple glow emanated from her skin, her alarm system was functioning. She took a deep breath and focused her energy. Confident that her magic was focused enough, Tara set out to find Willow.

The blonde hurried towards the library, Willow had a free period so she figured the redhead would likely be there. As she broke through the doors the teen felt her sense of dread fall over her. The library was empty. "Mr. Giles?" she called out hesitantly.

No answer.

Tara scanned the room quickly before moving towards the librarians office. As she entered she felt magic warm her skin, a sign that something mystical was approaching her. She turned to look around and saw nothing except the state of the room. Books were scattered across the floor, the desk was off center and a tea cup lay shattered on the ground, a puddle beneath it. Tara heard a rustling.

She swung around to the source of the sound to see the tale end of something scuttling into the corner of the room. Releasing a small breath, she slowly took a step towards the door. That's when she heard the noise. The thing was in sight again and charging towards her, legs wriggling sickly like tentacles and it's jaws jagged. The words were out of her mouth in an instant, her hands flying towards the direction of the creature. She felt her magic swell up inside of her and shut her eyes as she released the power. A shrill whine erupted from the creature and it thudded to a stop, twisting and convulsing until it finally stilled.

Tara's pulse was quick inside her veins, adrenaline pumping through her system as she took in a shuddering breath. "W-Whoa," she let out, taking a few steps back. Her head whipped from side to side as she looked around for other creatures. She saw nothing and felt nothing. Tucking her hair behind her ears nervously, she approached the thing.

It had died on it's back, a long tail spiraling around it's body, it's legs frozen, mid movement in a sickly display of panic. A wave of nausea rolled through her stomach at the sight. "That's.. That's not good.." she announced under further inspection. She tipped the garbage can over the creature's body, trapping the corpse there and fled the library desperate to find her friend. The blonde ran through the halls, noticing that in the 15 minutes she had been occupied, the halls and classrooms had emptied themselves. Her eyes widened, "Oh, that's really not good."

A cold shudder rippled through her body. "Willow," she whispered, stretching her senses out and using her magic to sense the redhead. Tara felt a tug forward and began walking without a second thought. Her feet moved quickly, swiftly carrying her towards the upstairs of the school. "Willow?" she whispered loudly. The same warmth from earlier picked at her skin. There were more of those creatures near by. At the sound of rustling, Tara ducks into a doorway. She risks a glance in the direction of the sound, only to see a group of students throwing a boy on the floor. She almost calls out to them in warning until she notices another woman come out of a classroom with something in her hand. Tara's hand flies over her mouth to silence the gasp of realization. The woman holds one of the creatures in her hands. It's legs wriggle and it's tale flails. Before Tara has time to question what is happening, the woman nods to the group of students who flip the struggling student on his back.

"What are you doing? Stop!" he screams, "This isn't funny, guys! C'mon!"

The boy sounds irritated at first, but when he notices the woman holding the creature, he shrieks. "Oh my, God! What is that!" he cries out. "Please, please. Don't!" he begs.

One student holds his head, two more his arms, pinning him to the ground as the woman approaches and pulls his shirt up. Their faces are devoid of any emotion. Tara watches in horror as the woman drops the creature on the boys back. He lets out a sharp yell and convulses before going still.

Her brow furrows in confusion and she feels her eyes start to water slightly. She swallows hard and does a double take. The boy stands.

He stretches his arms, cracks his neck and flexes his jaw before smiling and turning to the group that had just accosted him. "W-what?" Tara asks herself.

The group laid their hands on the boys shoulder and they start speaking. Tara is too far away to hear what they're saying and she only catches pieces of the conversation.

"_Welcome" _

"_Reunited" _

"_Offspring"_

Mild understanding dawns on the young blonde, "Body snatchers.." she confirms to herself. She waits until the group leave and then continues on her path. She approaches a door and glances inside the window before opening it. Willow and Cordelia are in the room. A smile lights her face up before she notices the robotic expression on the redheads face. All the air is sucked from her lungs. Willow and Cordelia speak quietly, nodding in agreement. Tara panics as Cordelia moves towards the door and Willow moves back further into the classroom.

Moving quickly, the blonde dashes behind a bank of lockers and hopes that Cordelia chooses to walk the opposite direction. Relief floods through her as the brunette turns on her heel and walks quickly down the hall opposite from Tara. She doesn't have a plan. She has no idea what she's fighting. She can't even be sure that Willow is even remotely.. well, Willow.

_I should find help and come back for her. That's the logical plan. _

Tara's moved into the classroom and closed the door before she's even finished thinking.

Willow is nowhere in sight. "G-great," she stutters nervously, "That was totally the correct course of action." She breathes out, shaking her head, "not."

She walks further into the room. There is a strange buzz to her protection spell. Tara turns around and is met with deep green eyes staring her down fiercely.

"W-Willow," she startles, eyes darting from side to side. "H-How are you?" she asks stalling.

Willow tilts her head to the side and stares at the blonde with a confused expression. Her eyes squint slightly as she looks at her.

Tara gulps and forces a smile to her face. She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted.

"Tara," Willow smiles and straightens up, "I haven't seen you today. What have you been up to?"

The redheads tone and expression is almost an exact replica of Willow herself, but Tara can feel the way her essence grates against something, like she's pushing against lightning.

Willow grins and takes a step towards her. Tara takes a step back unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asks, frowning. "Did I do something?"

"W-w-why would something be wrong?"

Willow moves towards Tara at a steady pace and the blonde continues to move backwards.

A sweet smile forms on Willow's lips as she approaches her. "You're too far away.." she trails off.

Tara is unsure of what is happening. There is something behind those familiar green eyes that tugs at Tara's resolve. "Will.. Um. You're not yourself right now." She tries.

The redhead chuckles at her before smirking, "That doesn't seem to matter. This body still warms for you. Did you know that? It's interesting.."

Eyes rake over her seductively and Tara shivers despite her effort not to.

"Um.. I. W-w-"

"We could do this the easy way you know? This host? Her body gravitates towards yours." The redhead inhales sharply, a predatory display towards Tara. The blonde continues to back away before she feels the wall bump against the back of her legs.

Willow's eyes are dark as they settle on Tara's, " Human's are such a strange species.," she comments, "I was hesitant of this re-birth. These bodies are weak. Frail. Incapable of the necessary strengths required in protecting the Mother."

The redhead is mere centimeters away from Tara as she speaks. Her presence causing a surge of electricity throughout the blondes magical perimeter. "Will.." she protests, but the other girl keeps talking. Her eyes wild with intrigue.

"These.. husks, though? Far more amusing than I originally anticipated."

Willow's eyes flick to Tara's eyes, "These.. emotions? They're new. Fun… Powerful, even. I could get used to them."

The redheads body inches forward, closing in on Tara as the blonde stands frozen in place, plotting her escape. Willow releases a groan as she stares towards Tara, "This body burns for you," she quirks her eyebrow curiously, "why is that?"

Willow's body moves towards her quickly, her face edging downwards and towards Tara's lips. Before she knows what she's doing, Tara brings her hands up in defense. Her fingers clamp over Willow's face, stopping the lips from making contact with hers. Red hair sways towards her and she feels strong hands grip her arms. Her eyes met Willows. Blue pierces through green and she can feel a jolt of electricity spark between their bodies. The energy builds before exploding into her bloodstream. There is a loud crackling noise and she feels herself pushed harder against the wall. Willow's body is shoved back and she watches as the redhead falls to the ground. The smell of burning fills the room.

Confused green eyes look up at her as Willow raises herself from the floor with her hands. "Oh, my God!" she lets out, gagging and standing. Her hands reach frantically at her back as she wrestles against her clothing. Tara watches, unsure of what is transpiring and still hazing from the magic in her system.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! Get it off of me!" Willow squirms before finally pulling her shirt off of her body. Her eyes water and tears begin to fall. She twists her body and Tara can see the creature, dead, hanging from Willow's back. The naked flesh is torn slightly near Willow's neck and Tara can see that its claws are still latched at the base of the redhead's shoulder blades.

"Willow!" she breathes out relieved as she rushes towards her friend.

"Tara, get it off! Please get it off!"

Her hands turn Willow around and fly towards her back without a second thought. She grabs the creature and unhooks it's talons, throwing it to the ground. Willow moves away as fast as she can once she feels the claws free of her skin. Her hands move frantically over her body, checking over everything.

Tara moves quickly, locating a large textbook and flattening the creature, reassuring herself of its death. She notices the way her skin cools and the humming around her body stops. There is nothing else in the room that is a direct threat to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turns towards her friend. Willow is shaking, standing in only her jeans and a bra clawing at her back hysterically. On instinct she moves to her, grabbing her friends hands and stopping their attack. "Willow," she calls gently as she attempts to calm her friend. The redhead is in a trance, eyes full of tears and face pale with fear.

"Willow," Tara tries louder. The redhead struggles against her hold and Tara grips her wrists, pulling them against her chest before grabbing Willow's face and forcing her to make eye contact.

"Willow. It's me! It's okay. It's gone. You're okay," she repeats.

Willow's breathing is hard and rushed. Her heart pounds furiously and Tara can feel thud against the redheads skin. "Look at me." She commands, "I've got you, okay?"

Green eyes soften as her words settle into Willow's mind. She nods, still gasping slightly for air and lets the muscles in her arms relax. Tara loosens her grip but doesn't move her hands away. Instead, she allows her hands to move down to the base of Willow's neck.

"T-Tara?" the redhead questions. She nods yes.

Willow closes her eyes and as her last tear falls, relief washes over her expression. She leans her forehead against Tara's and draws in a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's okay," the blonde whispers, closing her eyes as well, "You're okay.."

Tara feels arms wrap around her waist as Willow whispers, "I am now."

The blonde breathes in Willow's scent and allows her hands to trail lower on her friend. Sparks ignite under her fingertips as her hands graze past Willow's shoulder blades and move slowly down her back. The redhead pulls her closer and Tara almost loses herself in the softness of her skin. It's not until she feels wetness under her palms that she is startled back into reality. Her eyes snap open and meet green ones.

"You're hurt," Tara whispers.

"I'm okay.." Willow responds, gazing deeply back into Tara's eyes.

The redheads arms move to her sides, resting gently on her hips. Tara can feel the warmth of her hands spread through her entire body.

"Turn around," she requests gently, guiding Willow with her arms as the girl complies, until the redhead is facing the other way. Tara places a gentle kiss on Willow's shoulder before she can stop herself.

Goosebumps rise as she pulls her lips away and Willow's turns her head slightly. Hands cover her own, and Tara feels herself pulled slowly closer to Willow's body. The redhead wraps Tara's arms around her front and leans back into the embrace. Tara almost passes out when she feels Willow's taut stomach against her fingertips. She rests her head on Willow's shoulder, smiling when the other girl nuzzles into her momentarily.

The moment is intimate, and Tara knows that Willow can feel her heartbeat against her back.

"This m-might hurt.." she tells the other girl in a low voice.

"I trust you."

Tara untangles herself from Willow, pulling back slightly and unlinking her right hand from the redheads. Their joined hands tighten as the blonde traces her free hand over the marks on Willow's back. She inspects them first. Jagged tears in Willow's flesh bleed freely. Tara focuses her mind, opens her energy to Willow and glides her hands repeatedly over the wounds. A few minutes pass in silence and when Tara is satisfied that Willow will be able to move without pain, she loosens their fingers, breaking contact, and takes two steps back.

Her eyes traveled up and down Willow's back, making sure there was no other wounds that needed tending to. She was so focused that she didn't notice Willow turning until she was staring straight at the redheads front. Blue eyes widen, taking in the sight hungrily. Willow's milky skin called out to her. Her taut stomach displaying a set of tight abs that almost mocked Tara with how attractive they appeared. Her eyes moved up and she swallowed hard. The contrast of dark blue fabric calling attention to Willow's bra. The redhead's chest rose and fell steadily as she breathed, the fabric constricting slightly against Willow's cleavage. Desire shot through Tara's body. She blinked hard, trying to gain control of her body and as she looked up, she was met with dark green eyes.

Willow moved towards her slowly. Tara's breath hitched.

As the distance between their bodies diminished, the blonde felt her knees grow weak.

A loud crash broke both girls from their trance. Tara moved in front of Willow quickly, eyes scanning the room for danger.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Willow replied, "But we should find Buffy."

"I was in the l-library earlier. It d-didn't exactly inspire confidence"

Her arm darted out at the sound of rustling. "W-we should leave."

She felt Willow nod from behind her before the redhead found her shirt, shook it out and pulled it over her body.

Seconds later another loud bang sounded. Tara glanced towards the closet in the corner of the room. She walked towards the noise, only to stop mid stride at the feeling of Willow's hand on the arm.

Before she could say anything, a loud grunt filled the room and the door of the closet broke from its hinges, wood splintering everywhere before it landed with a thud on the ground.

Tara positioned herself protectively between Willow and the closest. The redhead gripped her arm firmly, as she held Willow away from the danger.

The two backed away, freezing in place when Buffy and Xander emerged from the closet.

"Jesus, Buff way to-…" Xander fell silent as he spotted the girls.

"Will!" Buffy let out, moving into a defensive position, "Will? Listen to me. Just.. Calm down okay? Back away from the lab equipment."

"Huh?" Both Willow and Tara let out in confusion.

"Willster," Xander started, "You're not yourself right now." He finished quickly, flashing what he hoped to be a charming smile, "just. Come here and we'll help you okay?"

Willow gripped Tara's arm as she looked at her two friends. Buffy and Xander shared a look before the young man sunk behind the short girl. "Bizarre alien hatchling, or not. She's got a wicked right hook, I'll be over here."

"Gee thanks Xand!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I have confidence in you. Do your slayer thing!" the boy's voice was laced with unease and Tara was left confused. Her arm held firmly in place, and she moved more of her body in front of Willows. The girl made no attempt to move, and Tara was thankful for that.

"What! I can't just. You know!" Buffy gestured emphatically with her with hands, moving them up and down before finishes her statement, "it's still Willow."

"Show us your backs," Tara instructs.

"Excuse you?" the Slayer let out.

"Yeah!" Willow chimes in, "Take your shirts off and turn around." The redheads voice added hesitantly.

"When did this turn into a women's prison movie?" The slayer inquired, hands slumping dramatically to her sides as she turned to Xander.

"I don't know," he replied, "But if this is the cast, I'm definitely not complaining."

Tara could feel Buffy roll her eyes.

"Really, Xand? You're unbelievable." The other blondes voice is thick with annoyance.

"Seriously? That's what you're going to focus on here?" his voice goes up a notch as he defends himself, "I'm sorry. Cordy must have destroyed my brain to mouth filter when she and Willow decided to go all Invasion of the Body Snatchers and knock me unconscious!"

"I did not!" Tara heard from behind her.

"Did too!" Xander argued back childishly.

"Did not!" Had Tara not been so on guard, she would have laughed.

"Um," he said pointing to his head, "The goose egg on my head proves otherwise."

"Oh." Willow lets out defeated, "Um, really?"

Buffy nods and points to her head, "With a Microscope"

"She's not being controlled anymore," the Wiccan tells Buffy.

The dark haired boy turns to her, "How do we know it's not a trap?" he whispers to Buffy.

"Those things?" Tara starts, "I s-saw them. They attach themselves to p-peoples backs. I t-think that's how they hook into our b-brains and gain control."

"Oh" Xander and Buffy say at the same time, nodding their heads in mild understanding and confusion.

Tara looked between the Buffy and Xander intensely. The two didn't seem like they were being controlled, but then again, neither did Willow before she started talking about husks and offspring and, Tara feels her face flush, _warm bodies_.

As if reading her mind, Willow moved beside her and linked their fingers together.

The blonde channeled her magic and manipulates her protection spell. She reaches out with her mind, trying to sense the creatures from before. As she becomes more aware, she feels the familiar darkness that accompanies the Slayer but nothing else mystical within the vicinity.

She nods her head to Willow and lets go of her hand. The redhead turns and pulls her shirt up, revealing her back to her friends.

"Whoa.." The two teens gasp upon seeing the still fresh wound on Willow's back.

"Geez, Will.."

After pulling her shirt back down, Willow returned to Tara's side. "Your turn," she interrupts. Both Buffy and Xander sigh before turning and showing their backs, which are free of creatures.

The blonde Wiccan sighs in relief, relaxing her stance and standing straighter.

"Well that's good news!" Willow smiles, and touches Tara's arm lightly before turning to her friends. "So what's the game plan?"

Tara runs a hand through her long hair before noticing the hard stare Buffy is sending her way.

"What about her?" The Slayer gestures her way.

"W-what?" she stutters out.

"Tara's not carrying. Ha, carrying. But seriously, she helped me and everything." Willow's voice is bright as she speaks, but Tara can see that the Slayer isn't convinced.

"Did you check her back?" Buffy asks flatly.

A wave of nausea rolls through Tara's stomach and she tenses up. She knows immediately that Willow can sense her discomfort. The redhead turns towards her, but instead of looking cautious, Willow's face is determined. Tara watches as the redhead places herself in front of her body.

"She helped me. Why would she do that if she was under the control of those things?"

Buffy quirks her eyebrow, "Both you and Cordelia were acting normal before you pulled a whammy on us. You even helped dissect one of them for me." The slayers eyes trained on Tara's, "Your turn."

"Buffy," Willow's voice carries something with is. Something that Buffy doesn't like, because her eyes narrow and she moves in Tara's direction. The redhead steps in front of her, but before she gets her words out, Tara lays a hand on her shoulder. "Will, it's okay."

Concerned green eyes flash back to her.

"I believe you," Willow says. Tara smiles.

"Nothing wrong with being sure," Buffy's voice cuts through the moment.

Tara inhales and looks towards the Slayer. She nods her head and feels her muscles tighten as the short blonde strides towards her and settles behind her back. Tara looks at Willow, locking eyes with the redhead as she feels the hem of her shirt being hiked up.

Her eyes close when she feels Buffy tense as her shirt is pulled up to her shoulders. Her shoulders square and her jaw tightens.

Buffy released her shirt with shaky hands. The fabric glided back down to her jeans. "She's good.." Buffy whispered, moving in front of her.

As Tara opened her eyes, she felt Willow's concern wash over her. Giving the redhead a smile, the blonde turned her gaze to the floor and pulled her arms over her chest.

The Slayer moved to stand beside her, nodding to Xander and looking over her shoulder.

She could feel Buffy's eyes on her and when she looked up, the Slayers eyes were devoid of any coldness they had previously held, replaced by sadness and something unknowing. "S-s-so?" Tara broke the silence, glancing back down to the floor, "G-game plan?"

* * *

Black ooze stuck to Tara's arms and she sighed, knowing that the substance would not come out of her clothes easily. She shrugged the annoyance off and looked around. People filed from the basement at a steady flow, all confused and covered in the same black substance. Would everyone here seriously believe that there had been a gas leak?

No wonder Sunnydale had such a high mortality rate. Hellmouth aside, these people were just naïve.

She sighed as she ran through the day in her mind. The group had found the source of the eggs and uncovered a giant bulbous demon beneath the cement of the basement. It had taken effort, but Buffy had succeeded and when the Mother demon died, all the hatchlings died with it. Everyone was freed of the creature's hold over them and stumbled around, almost drunkenly, until Mr. Giles came up with the excuse of a gas leak.

The blonde walked around the crowd of people, looking for her brother before she remembered that he was not there. She frowned and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

_Old habits die hard, I guess.._

Tara felt a hand her shoulder and turned to face Willow. Green eyes shone brightly under the blackness spread through her hair and across her face. Tara giggled as she looked her up and down. Dirt and dust covered the girl and ooze was splashed across her front in random patches. "Well aren't we a pair?" Willow joked, pointing to Tara's clothes.

"T-tell me about it," the blonde laughed, pulling at her ruined shirt.

Her mood improved at the redheads laughter, a smile lighting up her face.

"So, t-that was a pretty crazy m-morning, huh?" she asked. Willow nodded and widened her eyes. "The longest," she agreed, "I'm pretty sure Xander's going to be milking my guilt for the next two weeks. I can't believe I used a microscope as weaponry."

"Well, not to, ya know, uh.. indorse v-violence or anything. But points f-for using your surroundings appropriately."

Willow crinkled her nose and chuckled at her, "Yeah I guess."

The redhead shifted her eyes to the ground, shuffled her feet and looked up through her hair timidly. "I never got to say thanks," she spoke gently, "you know? For saving me from that.. hatchling thing. So, thanks. I, uh.. I'm glad I stumbled into me." She joked.

Tara smiled, "I'm h-happy I f-found you."

Willow perked her head up, "You were looking for me?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Y-yeah," Tara blushed and looked down. "I k-kinda had a feeling something w-was off. So I.. w-went to find you."

The redheads eyes softened and she reached towards Tara's hands. The blonde met her half way and their fingers laced together. "Thanks.." Willow said sincerely before inhaling quickly and continuing.

"Um.. about, you know.. when I was all under the control of a demon spawn. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Tara cursed her complexion when she felt her face flush. She shook her head back and forth quickly, "N-no! No. D-definitely not."

She swallowed in recollection of the way Willow had looked at her.

"Okay, cool," the redhead let out happily, "I mean, Buffy's the slayer- she can take it. And Xander's got a history that kind of suggests that maybe he had it coming to him" Willow laughed, but then quieted, "I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if I had hurt you though.."

Tara squeezed Willow's hand comfortingly, "You didn't."

"Good."

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah."

Both girls locked gazes and then broke out in laughter.

"Willow!" They heard called out from across the courtyard. Tara turned and saw Buffy shouting for her friend and waving her over. She swallowed hard as she looked at the Slayer.

"Just a sec!" Willow called back, turning her head slightly to face the warrior.

"Y-you should g-go. See w-what's up." Tara added, noting the way that Buffy's eyes studied her.

Willow looked towards her friend and Tara knew she was concerned. Forcing a smile to her face, she calmed her nerves and steadied her voice. "I'll b-be okay. I've gotta get h-home anyways."

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked. Tara nodded, "Mhmm."

"Okay," Willow relented, "I'll see you later?"

"Of c-course."

"Willow!" she heard called again. The redhead rolled her eyes and giggled, "I'd better go. Scooby duty."

The girl pulled her into an embrace, hugging her quickly before letting go of her hand and walking backwards. Willow's eyes stayed on hers as she waved bye, "Night."

Tara smiled dopily, "Night, Will."

As she turned to walk away, her friends voice stopped her short.

"Hey! Um. Did you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?" Willow fiddled with her hands as she asked, "I mean! Like. Not magic training hang out."

Tara beamed.

"Not to say that we should not do magic stuff tomorrow. After, I mean. After school. We can watch a movie or something?"

The redhead smiled hesitantly as she rambled.

Tara felt her heart swell up and her smile widened, "I'd l-like that." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Cool!" Willow smiled, backing up as Xander called out to her. The redhead stumbled into someone behind her, turning to quickly apologize before looking back at the blonde.

"I'll see you then."

And with that, she turned and ran towards Buffy, Xander and Giles. Tara watched her go, giddiness rising in her chest as she did. Tara turned and began walking towards her house, a bounce in her step. She shoved her worry about Oz aside, her encounter with the Slayer, and put everything else that had happened in the day behind her.

Her smile never faltered as she made her way down the streets of Sunnydale, the belief that tomorrow would be a better day guiding her home.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Leave me a review and the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
